


Uncle Chris

by Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: Zach愛上了一個或許他不該愛的人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文是源自 @ineedalotofmeat 四啪醬的腦洞  
> 然而他已經出坑了ＱＡＱ（而且還忘了自己的腦洞！）  
> 但我對這個腦洞一直念念不忘  
> 因此在取得他的同意後  
> 就拿來自己試著寫了一篇  
> 文風還有走向還是無法像四啪醬一樣  
> 但希望你們能喜歡

「……Zach？」西裝筆挺的男人訝異地停下腳步，望向雙手抱膝蜷縮在自家門口的少年。  
「嘿……Uncle Chris，」少年急忙起身，抓著自己的衣角局促地望著男人，「……可以先到你家待一會嗎？」他難為情地看了男人一眼，「我……又忘記帶鑰匙了。」  
男人聽聞，溫和地笑了：「當然，」他轉動門把，「隨時歡迎你，Zach。」

「或許下次我該請Mrs. Quinto給你的鑰匙加條鍊子好讓你直接掛在脖子上，」Chris在桌上放下一杯橙汁笑著說道。  
「相信我，」Zach無辜地聳了聳肩，「我肯定還是會忘記的。」  
Chris的雙眼笑眯成了一條線，「噢！年輕人！」他揉了揉少年烏黑的短髮，「你這年紀就有健忘症可不是件好事呢！」  
「好啦！你乖乖寫你的功課，」他轉身走向客廳，「今天我們叫披薩外送吧？」

「是的…….一個夏威夷……」  
Zach自課本後方偷偷地抬起頭來，望向正站在客廳講電話的男人。  
下班後的Uncle Chris，拿掉了領帶、解開了鈕扣、捲起了袖子，少了平日的一絲不苟，多了一點慵懶的味道。  
感受到來自餐廳的視線，男人轉頭看了少年一眼，故作嚴肅地蹙了眉頭。  
Zach見狀，趕緊低下頭，縮回課本後方佯裝用功唸書，實則暗暗竊喜。  
口袋裡的鑰匙，早已被他的體溫捂得發熱。

 

「怎麼了？又忘記帶鑰匙了？」男人開門笑著問道。  
Zach愣愣地望著穿著灰毛衣、頂著一頭亂髮的Chris——如果說返老還童這種事真的存在，那眼前的男人肯定是最好的例子。  
「才不是呢。」少年回過神搖頭反駁，他舉起手上的塑膠袋晃了晃，「我就是想和你喝一杯。」  
男人挑眉，眼在少年的面龐和手上的啤酒來回逡巡了一會，最終，他側過身讓出了入口，「進來吧，年輕人。」

「這不公平！」Zach坐在沙發上憤憤地大喊，「啤酒是我買的！」  
「得了吧！」Chris關上冰箱，「你以為我不知道你是拿Joe的駕照才買得到酒的？」他遞給少年一瓶汽水，「我可不想讓Mrs. Quinto不高興。」  
「只差兩年，」少年不悅地嘟噥，「再兩年，我就成年了。」  
「是啊！再兩年，就沒人可以管你了。」男人喃喃自語，「到時後，你就得完全地為自己的行為負責了。」他拉開易拉罐，輕啜了一口，「所以，在那之前，你還是得乖乖聽我這個大人話。」語畢，他往少年的汽水瓶裡丟了一支吸管。  
「……」少年不甘心地低下頭，瞪著玻璃瓶裡不斷升騰的汽泡。  
「別再咬啦，吸管可不是你的磨牙棒！」

 

關於Uncle Chris……  
Zach雙手插在褲袋，凝視著闃黑一片的夜空。  
究竟…..該怎麼描述呢？  
性感、慵懶……還帶有一點……神秘？  
Zach還記得他們那充滿蘋果香的第一次見面。  
剛烤好的蘋果派冒著熱氣，蒸得Zach睜不開眼，他捧著蘋果派站在門口，等待房間的主人應門。  
「嗨……你好啊，小傢伙。」房間的主人打開門，蹲下身子與男孩平視，「你是我對面剛搬進來的新鄰居，是麼？」  
男孩張著嘴愣愣地望著眼前的男人，久久說不出話來。  
男人的眼睛，讓他想起了他和Joe暑假時在沙灘上玩的玻璃彈珠。  
那麼地蔚藍、那麼地剔透。

Uncle Chris是個不折不扣的紳士。  
不管是男是女、是老是幼，他對誰都彬彬有禮、溫文儒雅。  
Zach知道，Uncle Chris是他們大樓裡不少少男少女的夢中情人；他也時不時就會收到來自這些小小仰慕者們的愛意，然而對於這些示愛，他從不多做表示，只會禮貌性地露出一個淺淺的微笑、輕輕地點頭。  
因此Zach覺得自己是整棟大樓裡最幸運的人啦！

他和Joe曾一起待在Uncle Chris家吃披薩、玩遊戲機，並在父母不斷地道謝聲中笑著向男人揮手說再見；而在Joe去上寄宿學校後，這成了Zach一人的殊榮，那些忽略貼在自己大腿上冰冷的金屬物體，坐在走廊上等著男人回家看到他時面路驚訝的臉，成了他最難以忘懷的回憶。

「嗨……Zach。」Chris揉著眉角，滿臉通紅的走向他，「抱歉，麻煩你了。」  
「不會。」Zach略微緊張地搖了搖頭，「像我媽常說的——鄰居嘛，就得互相幫忙。」  
男人朝他露出了一個微笑，緊接著，他又蹙起了眉頭——「不過你怎能開車？Joe呢？」  
「關於這個…….」Zach再次緊抓住那個早已被他捏皺的衣角，「我——」

Zach曾看過Joe騎著腳踏車載女孩兒的模樣。  
女孩側坐在Joe擦得發亮的腳踏車後座上，雙手緊環住Joe的腰部，長髮隨風飄呀飄的；而坐在前坐騎著車的Joe，看起來是多麼的意氣風發。  
Zach當然也幻想過類似的畫面。  
只是坐在他後座的是Chris。

「對……對不起，」Zach略微不安地扭頭，「Joe他臨時有事出門了……所以我……」  
「沒關係，」Chris坐在後座，雙手輕輕地搭在他的腰間，笑得像個孩子，「這是我第一次被人載。」他略微凌亂的金髮隨風飄散，「用腳踏車。」他俏皮地眨了眨眼。  
「這也是我第一次載人。」Zach乾巴巴的回到——他望向男人踩在火箭筒上的雙腿——那是他在出門前特地安上的，然而車輪與火箭筒間的距離明顯不夠後座的男人安放他那雙被西裝褲包裹的長腿，Chris的雙腿在彎曲後又滑稽地大大向外岔開，黑色的襪子很不優雅地外露，褲腳則如兩面小旗般隨風飄蕩。  
「……你坐後面，很不舒服吧？」Zach羞愧地問——早知道就讓Joe開車出來而不是——  
「怎麼會呢？」Chris望著男孩發紅的耳根溫柔地笑了，「你讓我再次體驗了一把青春。」他怡然地閉上雙眼，「I feel young.」  
Zach愣愣地望著男人滿足的神情，嘴角不禁也跟著上揚。  
「那你可要抓緊了，Uncle Chris。」他直視前方，弓起了身子，「讓你見識一下曲速4的威力。」  
如果時間可以在此凝結，那該有多好？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我發誓這是一個純潔的故事。真的。

Zach轉頭望向身旁低頭打盹的Chris。  
睡著的Chris，看起來是如此地稚嫩、純潔。  
或許用稚嫩去形容一個已過而立之年的男人不太恰當，但這是在當下Zach的腦海裡唯一能夠浮現的形容詞。  
那扭過頭去望向窗外的夜景，悄悄地伸出手覆蓋在Chris的手臂上。  
幾條淺淺的笑紋浮現在了透過後視鏡看到這一幕的計程車司機的臉上。

「Uncle Chris，我們到家了。」  
下車付了車錢——同時收獲一枚計程車司機打氣的眼神——後，Zach攙扶著Chris回到了Chris的住所。  
雖然Chris不比Zach高上多少，但鍛鍊過的身體遠比少年所想的還要來得結實（Zach藉機摸了一把Chris的腹肌，覺得自己也該去健身了），因此Zach費了不少力氣才將男人安頓好。  
「抱歉…….Zach，」Chris微微睜開眼，愧疚地說道：「今天又麻煩你了。」  
「不麻煩。」Zach擺了擺手，「Uncle Chris你快休息吧，我也要回去了。晚安。」  
「晚安。」Chris朝他露出一個疲憊地微笑，隨即就陷入了夢鄉。  
Zach站在床邊良久，待確認Chris已完全熟睡後，他低下頭，在Chris的額前落下一吻。  
「晚安。Uncle Chris。」  
他依依不捨地望著熟睡的男人，輕嘆了口氣，然後輕手輕腳地走出Chris的房間。  
然而他不知道的是，床上的男人也與他做了同樣的動作。

那晚，Zach做了一個夢。  
他夢見Uncle Chris全身赤裸地坐在他身上，笑吟吟地望著他，兩瓣粉唇輕啟，喊道：「Zach。」  
Zach深吸了口氣，他感到自己的下腹隨著Chris的叫喚而緊繃。  
身上的男人發現了他的變化，伸出一隻手隔著不料撫摸著他半勃的分身。  
「想要我麼？」男人俯身在他耳邊問到。  
Zach咽了口口水，不知該如何答話。  
男人色情地舔了舔他的耳廓，弓起身體往他的下身移去；接著，他褪去了少年的睡褲，用手握住少年的昂揚，吸吮了起來。  
Zach望著在他黑色恥毛上方撲騰著的淡金色睫毛，只覺腦袋一片空白。  
他呻吟了聲，抓住了男人的金髮想將自己往男人的口中推送。  
然而他卻被男人制止了。  
「不要急。」男人的手撫上了少年的胸膛，「我的身體、還有心，」男人輕柔地笑了，「都是你的。」  
少年倒吸了一口氣，他看著男人用手扶住自己的分身、抬起那緊實圓潤的臀部，一鼓作氣坐到了最底。  
Zach聽見自己發出了一聲怒吼，接著，他就醒了。  
帶著一條濕透的睡褲，還有半勃的陰莖，醒了。

他昨晚就天殺不該偷親的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有點瑪麗蘇套路的一章  
> 順便說了一下派叔叔的身份（？？？）

「Zach？」Chris眨了眨眼，望著急急忙忙跑出家門的少年，「你怎麼現在才出門？」  
——因為我昨晚夢見了你。  
「我……我睡過頭了。」Zach紅著臉回到。  
「…….抱歉，」Chris愧疚地低下頭，「要不是因為我的關係…….」  
「不不不！和Uncle Chris你沒有關係！」Zach慌亂地擺著手，「是我自己偷懶賴床了！」想到自己不到一個小時前還在浴室內想著Chris的臉自慰，Zach的臉就不禁紅了起來，「真的…….和你…….沒有…….關係…….」  
Chris皺著眉盯著說話結巴的少年良久，輕嘆了一口氣，「我知道了，Zach。真的很抱歉。」  
Zach驚訝地抬起頭瞪著男人——Chris似乎誤會了什麼。  
「不——真的——」  
「走吧，我載你去學校。」  
「什……什麼？」Zach不可置信地問。  
「畢竟你是因為我的關係才會睡過頭的，作為補償，就讓我載你去學校吧！」他揉了揉少年還略帶水氣的黑髮，「我可不能讓優等生Zachary Quinto 因為我的關係而領不到全勤獎。」  
「…….Uncle Chris，你知道現在已經沒有全勤獎那種東西了嗎？」  
「…….咳，是嗎？」

Zach拘謹地坐進了車子的前座，緊張地張望著。  
「怎麼了？」Chris坐進駕駛座，一臉好笑地看著他。  
「沒什麼？」Zach搖了搖頭，「我只是…….沒想到……Uncle Chris也喜歡車。」  
Chris聽聞不禁笑了起來，他伸手拍了拍方向盤，說道：「在成為男人前，我仍是個男孩。」緊接，他神色一凜，故作嚴肅地說道：「年輕人，你現在正坐在我老婆身上，規矩點。」  
「喔！」Zach眨了眨眼，嚴肅地朝車子的擋風玻璃點了點頭：「您好，Mrs. Pine。我是Uncle Chris的鄰居Zachary Quinto。」  
「Good Boy! Zachary!」Chris大笑。

開車時的Uncle Chris，是如此的嚴肅、專注。  
甚至還帶有一絲…….禁慾的味道。  
Zach盯著Chris的側顏胡思亂想著。  
昨晚，在夢裡，正是那緊閉的紅唇，在他的身分上來回逡巡著——  
一想到昨晚的景象，Zach趕緊扭過頭直視前方，他將腿上的書包移了移位置，期許能遮擋住自起莫名凸起的褲襠……  
「別緊張。」Chris看了他一眼，安撫，「你不會遲到的。」  
「嗯…….」Zach紅著臉點了點頭，對Chris的會錯意感到鬆一口氣。

跑車引擎低頻的轟鳴聲成功引起了學生們的注意，眾人紛紛議論著究竟誰是那台銀白色的BMW M6的主人。  
「那時誰家家長的車？」  
「我在這裡上學三年留級一年從沒看過有誰家是開這種車的。」  
「BMW的雙門跑車啊！我從未見過！！！」  
「感覺就是個有錢人。」  
「你這不是在說廢話嘛！」  
討論聲隨著駕駛坐車門的開啟來到最高峰——只見一名穿著灰色格紋西裝、戴著太陽眼鏡的金髮男人走了出來，往副駕駛座的方向走去。  
「喔！！！」幾名女孩倒吸了口氣——究竟是哪個女孩那麼幸運，找到了千年難得一遇的夢幻逸品！  
「呸！！！」一旁幾名男孩則不屑地哼了哼——不知是哪家的拜金女，將自己送給老男人包養了。  
然而，當副駕駛座的門打開時，全場一片譁然，因為走下來的不是什麼幸運女孩、也不是什麼拜金女，而是平常總板著臉看起來生人勿近的Zachary Quinto！！！  
Zach走出車外尷尬地迎接來自四面八方的關注——他發誓，他甚至聽見了女孩心碎的啜泣聲。  
但當他看像站在一旁朝他微笑的Uncle Chris，尷尬感瞬間煙消雲散——這感覺他媽實在是太爽了！

「你看。」Chris笑著敲了敲表面，「我說過我不會讓你遲到的。」  
「嗯。」Zach點點頭，笑著回到。  
「好啦！年輕人快進去上課吧！」Chris往Zach的後背拍了一把，「記得好好學習！」  
「我會的。」Zach緊了緊手上的書包背帶，「謝謝你，Uncle Chris。」  
「別客氣。」Chris坐上駕駛座朝他擺了擺手，「晚點我再過來接你。」  
目送Chris的車尾消失在道路的盡頭，Zach心情愉悅地轉身準備走進校園，然而他首先遇上了蜂擁而上的人群，他們全都抱有同一個問題——  
「Zachary！那傢伙是你的誰！？」


	4. Chapter 4

「呃？？？你們說什麼？」還沈浸在幸福感裡的Zach回過神來，一臉疑惑地望向包圍在他左右、一臉震驚的人們。  
「我們問那傢伙是你的誰？？」  
「哦？你說Uncle Chris啊？」Zach的臉上浮起了淡淡的紅暈，「他是我的鄰居。」  
「噢天啊！」一名女孩幾近暈厥地尖叫了聲：「怎麼會有那麼帥的鄰居！」  
「嘿Zachary！」另一名女孩擠過人群，一臉興奮地問：「你的Uncle Chris缺不缺女友啊？可不可以把我介紹給他認識啊？」  
Zach眉頭高聳——在他心裡，那是他對Chris專屬的暱稱。他可不喜歡從別人嘴裡聽見Uncle Chris兩個字，特別還是對Chris心懷不軌的那種。  
「他36了。」他口氣不佳地回答。  
「喔！年齡不是問題！」女孩捧著心口說到，「36了還那麼帥，老了肯定也不差。」  
「……」Zach的兩條眉毛不友善地糾結在了一起，「可是他是個同性戀。」  
「什麼！？」女孩臉上的幸福瞬間被粉碎了，「你怎麼知道！？」  
「我……我們關係很好。」Zach心虛地撇過頭，「無話不談。」  
「喔同性戀嗎！那更好！」此時，一名男孩開心的尖叫到：「那你替我問問他缺不缺男友！我還是個處男！」  
「你最好還是個處！」男孩的密友狠狠地拍了他一把：「要也是選我好嗎！」  
「不！是我！」  
「我——」

「你們都別吵了——」Zach低吼。他隱忍地、咬牙切齒地、恨不得把說出來的每一個字都磨碎般地說道：「他早就有男朋友了。」  
沸騰的現場隨即安靜了下來。  
「是誰啊？我們認識嗎？」  
「…….」Zach深吸了一口氣，他抬起頭環視四周，一字一句緩緩說道：「Uncle Chris的男友，」  
「就是我。」

「Zach！」Chris斜倚在車旁朝他揮了揮手，「下課啦？」  
「Uncle Chris!」Zach快步跑向男人，靦腆地笑著：「不好意思，讓你在這裡等我。」  
「沒關係。」Chris擺了擺手，「不過，你為甚麼要和我約在這？」他疑惑地看了看周遭：「這裡離你們學校可有段距離呢。」  
——因為你今天突然單方面的被我宣布成了我的男友。  
「嗯……你今早的出現造成了不少的騷動，」Zach故作無辜地慫了聳肩，「你不會希望被一群不成熟的高中生圍著問東問西的吧？」  
Chris聽聞，不禁「噗哧」地笑了起來：「他們會問些什麼呢？」他翹皮地眨了眨眼，「我的性向？我的感情狀況？」  
Zach翻了個白眼：「Uncle Chris，你太小瞧現在的高中生了，那些都只是基本問題而已，」他嘗試用嚴肅的語氣掩飾自己內心的慌亂，「他們問的問題可比那些還要可怕一百倍。」  
「真的麼？」Chris拉攏下了眉尾，「看來我真的老了。」他難過地嘟噥著。  
「別難過啦Uncle Chris，」Zach推著Chris往前走，「我請你去吃一頓，你就會覺得自己又變年輕啦！」

Zach一走出電梯，就看到Chris和一名女孩站在大廳的聖誕樹前有說有笑地聊著天。甚至，到了談話的最後，女孩還羞答答地自後背包裡拿出了一個包裝精美的禮物盒遞給了Chris。  
Chris愣了一愣，隨即又恢復成了原先溫和的神情，笑道謝收下。  
不知為甚麼，Zach心裡很不是滋味。

「Uncle Chris！」待女孩離開後，Zach故作悠哉地走了過去，他調笑地撞了撞Chris的肩膀，「真好，都沒女孩子送我禮物。」  
「你說這個嗎？」Chris晃了晃手上的盒子，「這是Anna自己做的餅乾，說是送給我的聖誕禮物。」他轉過頭：「要一起吃嗎？」

和自己的愛慕對象一起坐在長椅上吃著愛慕對象的仰慕者送的餅乾實在是很詭異的情景。  
Zach憤憤地咬了一口餅乾——好吧，必需承認這個Anna的手藝確實不錯。  
「味道真不錯呢，」Chris津津有味的稱讚，「下次可得向Anna討教一下她的食譜。」  
不知怎地，Chris的這句話讓Zach心裡很不是滋味。他轉頭看向身旁正在彈去身上餅乾屑的男人：「Uncle Chris，你不能吃太多甜的，」他酸溜溜地說道，「你不好好保養的話身材很容易走樣的。」  
「呃……」Chris的手停在半空，一臉訝異地看著Zach。

Zach愣了愣，才驚覺自己剛才脫口而出說了些什麼——順間血液全湧上來，他一臉通紅的瞪著地板，悶悶地說道：「抱歉……Uncle Chris，我不該這樣跟你說話的。」  
Chris笑了笑，鼓勵般地揉了揉他的後背：「沒關係，我知道你是在關心我。」  
「我很高興呢。」  
Zach一臉訝異地抬頭望向男人。  
Chris湛藍的雙眼溫和地望進了他的眼裡，語調輕柔地說道：「知道Zach是在關心我，我很高興呢。」

「想不到我都一把年紀了，還會有人在乎我。」他略帶感傷地笑了。  
Zach聽聞，心裡不禁一陣酸楚：「Uncle Chris我……」  
「而且，」Chris忽地語調一轉，俏皮地笑了起來：「關心我的還是像你這樣的年輕小夥子。」  
「要讓別人知道了可要嫉妒死啦！」  
Chris的笑容，讓Zach想起了小時候惡作劇成功後得意的神情，不禁也笑了起來。

「唔……時候也不早了，」Chris看了眼牆上的時鐘，「我晚點還有一個餐會，得先走了。」  
他起身揉了揉Zach的頭髮，「答應我，別再自責了，好嗎？」  
「嗯。」Zach點點頭，「我以後會好好監督你讓你別亂吃東西的。」  
「喔饒了我吧！」Chris大笑，「好歹讓我過完這個聖誕節！」  
「那……再見？」  
「再見，Uncle Chris。」

望著Chris漸行漸遠的背影，Zach不禁思索：聖誕節也快到了呢。  
一年又要過去了。  
難道自己今年又要往年一樣，一事無成麼？  
他緊了緊自己的拳頭，下定決心地深吸了一口氣。  
「Uncle Chris！！」他對著男人的背影大喊道。  
Chris停下腳步，疑惑地轉過頭來望向他。  
「這個聖誕節，」Zach覺得腿有些軟，「要不要和我一起過？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了應景接下來我是不是要等到聖誕節再更新了（微笑）
> 
> 大家覺得呢？
> 
> 這樣比較有過節的氣氛


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平安夜更新  
> 祝大家聖誕快樂么么躂  
> 今明兩天二連更！

Zach從沒想過Chris會答應的那麼乾脆。

「你真不和我們一起去接Joe?」Mrs. Quinto站在餐桌前問道。  
「不了。」Zach義正言辭地搖了搖頭：「早一天遇他到就早一天被欺負。」  
「你們倆啊…….」Mrs. Quinto無奈地嘆了口氣：「畢竟你也大了，我和爸爸不可能處處都限著你，但你一個人過聖誕節真的沒問題嘛？」  
「媽，我都16歲了，」Zach不悅地抗議，「我也有我的社交生活。」  
「好吧。」Mrs. Quinto聳聳肩，「我們接到Joe後會順便去拜訪住在附近的親戚，大概要新年之後才會回來了。這段時間記得照顧好自己，好嗎？」  
「放心吧媽媽。」Zach點點頭，「我都已經計劃好了。」

送走Mr. 和Mrs. Quinto後，Zach急匆匆地跑回了房間，抽出他藏在床底的紙盒打了開來。盒子裡，躺著一條織到一半的天藍色圍巾。  
——那是他要送給Chris的聖誕禮物。

Zach坐到床上，繼續起了他未完成的作業——他打算在聖誕節當日向Chris告白，不管能不能成功，他都要試一試。

此時，手機的提示鈴聲響了起來，Zach拿起手機，看到了一條來自Chris的簡訊。  
——嘿，年輕人，計劃好明天要怎麼過了嗎？  
CP  
Zach看著手機螢幕笑了起來，他將嘴湊近，在螢幕上印上一吻。  
——我都準備好了，Uncle Chris，好好期待明天的狂歡吧。  
ZQ  
他放下手機，抬眼看了看那套掛在牆上、特地為了明天而購買的新衣，掩飾不住內心的期待。  
明天，將會是他人生中最重要的一天。

-24.12.2016-

「嗨。」Chris開門，驚訝地望著站在門口的男孩：「你來的真早。」

今天的Uncle Chris戴著一副黑色粗框眼鏡（Zach直到今天才知道原來Chris有近視！）、穿著一件天藍色的襯衫和黑色羊毛V領毛衣，好似一名年輕的大學生。  
此外，Chris身上還散發著一股猶如剛洗好澡的、淡淡的肥皂香味，使Zach又想起了那個糟糕的、濕答答的夢境。  
Zach的臉忍不住紅了起來。

「嗨，Uncle Chris，」Zach紅著臉、露出一個傻兮兮的笑容，「聖誕快樂。」

「……所以你爸媽一起去接Joe了？」  
「是啊，他們接了Joe之後還要順便去拜訪親戚。」  
「那你怎麼不一起去呢？」  
Zach盯著Chris駝色大衣上那條起著毛球、灰撲撲的破舊圍巾，覺得自己真是選對了聖誕禮物。  
「我早一天見到Joe，就早一天被他欺負。」Zach聳聳肩，「你懂得，兄弟嘛。」  
Chris笑了起來，「好吧。我可能不太懂，因為我沒有哥哥或弟弟。」  
Zach轉頭看向Chris，「那你有——小心！！」  
伴隨著呼嘯的引擎聲及Chris的驚呼，Zach感到一陣天旋地轉，他反射性地閉上了眼；待一切恢復平靜後，他發現自己正被Chris護在懷裡。  
「現在的人開車都沒在看路的嗎？」Chris隱忍著怒火，冷冷說道，隨即他低下頭關切地望著Zach，「你沒事吧？有沒有受傷？」  
「沒有……我想……」Zach結結巴巴地回到——事實上，他跟本不知道剛才發生了什麼。  
「沒事就好，」Chris放開Zach，替他理了理被壓歪的圍巾及大衣，「我們換個位置吧，你走外面太危險了。」

Zach望著Chris嚴峻的神情，很難將他和剛才他在Chris家嘲笑他那棵毫無美感的聖誕樹時可憐兮兮的樣子聯想在一起——Zach費了好一番功夫才讓看起來快要哭的Chris重展笑容。  
「Uncle Chris……」Zach怯生生地抬起頭，「你……還在生氣嗎？」  
「嗯？」Chris回過神來，搖頭說道：「我沒有在生氣……我只是有點……氣惱？」  
Zach疑惑地望著他。  
「你的父母允許你留下來與我一起過節，代表他們信任我。」Chris輕嘆了口氣，「因此我該對你負責，但我……」  
「——我真的沒事，Uncle Chris，」Zach打斷Chris，他抓起Chris的手放在自己的臉上，「你看，我現在不還好好的嗎？」  
Chris愣愣地看著Zach。  
「而且，我已經16歲了，早該有照顧自己的能力了，」Zach用臉蹭了蹭Chris戴著手套的手，「所以你不用再擔心我了，好嗎？」  
Chris緩緩笑了起來，輕輕地拍了拍少年紅撲撲的臉頰，「你真的已經長大了呢。」  
Zach微笑，「當然，我已經長大了。」

「這樣的天氣果然還是要待在屋裡！」Zach抱著抱枕縮在沙發裡滿足地呻吟了聲。  
「來，喝點熱的暖暖身子吧。」Chris拿著兩個馬克杯走了過來，將其中一個遞給了Zach。  
「薑茶！」Zach抱怨：「聖誕節不就要喝蛋酒！」  
「蛋酒是我喝的！」Chris炫耀地展示了手上的杯子，「你個小朋友乖乖喝你的無酒精飲料。」  
「我替你裝飾了你的聖誕樹！」Zach不滿地抗議，「我要你給我蛋酒當謝禮！」  
「我倒覺得我的聖誕樹沒什麼問題，是你自己說要幫我裝飾的。」  
「你的聖誕樹根本就沒裝飾！就只是一棵樹！」  
「聖誕樹不是樹不然是什麼？」  
「Uncle Chris你不可以欺負我！」Zach氣呼呼地看著Chris，「我是你的晚輩。」  
「呦！」Chris諷刺地笑了，「現在又變成小朋友啦！」  
「我本來就比你小。」Zach委屈兮兮地說到，「今天是平安夜，連喝一口都不行嗎？」  
「……」Chris猶豫地看了看自己手上的杯子，嘆了一口氣，「好吧！聖誕節讓你破例一次！只能喝一口喔！」  
「謝謝Uncle Chris！」Zach接過了杯子，心滿意足地深吸了一口氣。

「……我讓你喝一口你怎麼全都喝完了！」

“You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Baby, it's time to think  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
Baby, you're on the brink“

Zach坐在Chris身旁，看著Chris享受、沈醉的側顏。

「真善美？」Zach皺著眉頭抱怨，「可今天是平安夜！」  
「不然呢？」Chris晃了晃手上的光碟片，「你想看什麼？Star Trek？」  
…….我比較想和你看Titanic那類的。Zach腹謗。  
「唔……這是你家你做主，」Zach輕嘆了口氣，在沙發上坐了下來，「事實上我沒完整的看過真善美。」他扭頭看見Chris驚訝地望著他，「…….那又不是我們這個世代的電影！」他紅著臉說到。  
「但這是經典啊，親愛的。」Chris惋惜地搖了搖頭。  
「相信我，你會喜歡的。」

“You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Fellows will fall in line  
Eager young lads and rogues and cads  
Will offer you food and wine“  
Chris微微擺動著身軀，跟著電影旋律哼唱著。

“You are sixteen going on seventeen”  
忽然，他轉過身，笑意盈盈地正對著Zach，繼續唱道。  
或許是因為電視光、又或許是因為酒精，Chris的臉顯得特別紅潤。  
Zach愣愣地望著Chris，望著他那嘴角帶笑的紅唇，覺得頭有些暈。  
他將這一切歸咎給了那杯他不該喝的酒精飲料。  
“Baby, it's time to think  
Baby, it's time to think…”  
Zach望著Chris略帶迷濛的雙眼和濕潤的雙唇，瞬間覺得口乾舌燥——他需要喝點水，他需要——

待Zach反應過來時，他已揪著Chris的頭髮，吻了上去。

此時，教堂的聖誕鐘聲，歡快地響了起來。

“You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Baby, it's time to think  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
Baby, you're on the brink

You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Fellows will fall in line  
Eager young lads and rogues and cads  
Will offer you food and wine

Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your kin

You need someone older and wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll take care of you ……  
I'll take care of you ……”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家聖誕節快樂喲喲喲！  
> 愛你們噢！

Chris雙眼瞪大，愣愣地看著將唇緊緊黏在自己嘴上的男孩。  
Zach見男人遲遲沒有反應，似乎將之當成了默許的信號，開始吻了起來。  
Chris覺得腦中一片空白。他坐在沙發上，任憑男孩跨坐到他身上，任憑男孩雙手在他後背遊走，甚至至任憑他用舌頭撬開自己的雙唇，在他的口中肆虐。

「Uncle Chris……」男孩用他那沙啞的聲音，不斷叫喚著男人的名。  
「Uncle Chris……  
Uncle Chris ……  
Uncle Chris……」

——Chris

Chris幾不可聞地嘆了口氣，他閉上雙眼，應允般地張開了嘴，雙手則自動纏繞上了男孩的脖頸。  
見男人對自己的示愛做出了回應，男孩的身軀震了震，加深了親吻的力度。  
那是一個笨拙、毫無美感的吻。  
但從那個吻，卻能感受到對方濃烈的愛慕，還有渴望。

「Uncle Chris……」Zach猶如一只小貓般地磨蹭著Chris的頸窩，手則自男人後背來到了胸前，輕柔地愛撫著。  
「我愛你……」  
原先一直安靜地坐在沙發上任由男孩擺佈的Chris，突然感受到了一灼熱堅硬的物體抵上了自己的腹部。  
「我愛你……」男孩在他耳邊低喃。  
「我愛你……」

腹部的燥熱感使Chris回過神來。他一臉驚駭地望著正在自己身上磨蹭的男孩，才發現自己鑄下了什麼樣的錯誤。

瞬間，混雜著羞恥的罪惡感，湧上了他的心頭。  
Christopher Whitelaw Pine。  
一個譏笑的聲音在他腦海中響起。  
你真是個噁心的變態。

「Uncle Chris…..」  
男孩的唇再次貼了上來。Chris僵著身體迎接男孩另一個拙劣的吻，接著他順著男孩的動作起身，一手摟著男孩的腰，另一手則拾起男孩放在沙發扶手上的外套，同時引領著男孩來到了玄關前，打開了門。  
「嘿Zach。」Chris的手猶豫地撫上男孩的後腦勺，「謝謝你。」  
被男人輕輕推到門口的男孩仍沈浸在方才的喜悅之中，對正即將到來的黑暗絲毫不覺。  
「但我不能接受你。」男人輕喃。

砰！

望著被闔上的木門，Zach愣愣地站在走廊上，輕聲呼喚：「Chris？……Uncle Chris……？」  
「抱歉，Zach。」Chris的聲音透過木門悶悶地傳了過來，「抱歉，我累了。今天就到這裡好嗎？」  
「晚安。」

雙唇方分，銀絲未斷。

Zach望著緊閉的木門良久，才理解到方才究竟發生了什麼。  
他被他所深愛的男人，拒絕了。

外頭那歡樂的耶誕歌曲，聽來是如此刺耳。

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago

I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upset

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

男孩站在木門前，輕聲說道：  
「聖誕快樂，Uncle Chris。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拒絕收快遞謝謝（微笑）  
> 進入期末修羅場  
> 如果順利會在跨年更新  
> 不行的話就.......  
> 再說吧（。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今年最後一更

Zach打了個寒顫。  
他皺著眉緊了緊身上的被子，嘗試逼迫自己再次進入睡眠。  
然而最終只是徒勞。  
他嘆了口氣，拿起放在一旁的手機，發覺已經來到了2016年的最後一日。  
他將自己全身都沒入被子之中，然而大理石冰冷的寒氣，仍不斷順著脊髓滲入。  
從被Chris趕出家門的那天起，他已在自家的玄關口睡了六天。

那夜，Zach站在Chris家門口良久，期待Chris會回心轉意，打開門接納自己——然而，事實證明，那只能是他的妄想。  
拖著疲憊的身軀回到家中，Zach在浴室裡沖了個冷水澡，然後趁著嘴裡還有鼻腔裡屬於Chris的氣味仍未散去之時，給自己來了一發暢快淋漓的手活。  
從那夜起，他就天天裹著被子睡在玄關。

會讓Zach這麼做的理由有一個——Chris。在冷靜之後，Zach已認清了Chris拒絕他的這個事實，因此，在他心裡，他認為自己欠Chris一個道歉。  
一個關於自己那天晚上情不自禁的衝動的道歉。  
因此，他鎮守在自家玄關，期許自己能捕捉到那些最細微的前兆，然後在Chris開門的剎那，開門出去叫住他。  
簡言之，他就是要堵人。  
然而Chris好似知道他的計謀似的，這幾天來都老老實實的把自己關在家裡，沒有絲毫動靜。  
唯一的一次是在兩天前的深夜，那時Zach正在熟睡，因此他當聽見對門發出的聲響時，為時已晚——等他開門出去，見到的只有Chris家那扇已被帶上的木門。  
從那天起，Zach連晚上也睡不好了。

最悲慘的是，他家的暖氣已經壞了六天。

Zach呻吟了聲自被窩裡站了起來——他覺得今天的自己全身發熱、特別的不怕冷。  
他望了望被他攢在手裡的、那條本來要當告白禮物送給Chris的天藍色圍巾，在上頭輕輕落下一吻。

——上帝造人到了第七天也要休息，他不信他這一生會再也見不到Chris。  
Zach的臉上，露出了一個久違的傻笑。  
他覺得今天就是那天。

Chris已經躲Zach躲了六天了。  
這六天來，他只能靠著家裡僅剩的存糧慘兮兮的過日子，還得擔心起他對門那個被他拒絕的可憐的青少年的狀況——Chris也失戀過，知道那種難受的滋味。  
然而他知道，自己不能心軟，若真要讓Zach對他死心，他必須這麼做。  
為了完全Zach沒有任何接觸到他的機會，他將自己關在家裡——除了兩天前，他為了拯救已幾近斷糧的自己而選在深夜偷偷摸摸地出門了一趟。  
事實證明姜還是老的辣，在Chris關上門的剎那，他就聽見了來自對門的急促的開門聲。  
Chris嘆了口氣——他多想沖出去抱住那個對他用情極深的男孩，但他不能——為了Zach好，他不能。  
他覺得，自己的避不見面，將是消磨掉男孩僅存的愛慕的最好方法——雖然，也是最殘忍的。

——上帝造人到了第七天也要休息，他不信Zach這一生都會守著他。  
他覺得今天就是那天。

當Chris開門出去的剎那，他就見到了Zach，手裡攢著一個包裹，臉色通紅的看著自己。  
Chris猶豫著，不知道自己該不該轉身回屋去。  
然而就在他猶豫的當下，男孩先開口了：「Uncle Chris。」  
Zach定定地望著男人。  
「我們可以聊一聊嗎？」

男人望著男孩沈默了半晌，放下了停佇在門把上的手。  
「恩。」他點了點頭。  
「就在這說吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家新年快樂么么么  
> 接下來可能要等到一月中旬才能更新了  
> 請大家見諒


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道錯字很多OTZ  
> 等我有空再改（被打）

「Uncle Chris，」少年往前站了一步，「對於那晚發生的事，我…….真的很抱歉。」他痛苦地低下了頭，「我…….真的不是故意的。」  
男人不動聲色地望著少年。  
「那天是我……我太衝動了。」少年的身軀顫抖著，拳頭緊握，「我很抱歉，我不該……對你做那樣的事。」  
「但是我，」少年神色一變，雙眼堅定地望向男人，「但是我向你保證，我對你的感情絕對不是一時衝動。」他激動地又向前站了一步，「我是真的很喜歡你！真的真的！」  
「我愛你！Uncle Chris！」

Zach一臉熱切地望著眼前的男人——他發誓，在他向男人告白的剎那，他自男人原本平靜無波的眼中看見了一絲動搖……  
而那或許，就代表著他的希望。

「謝謝你，Zach。」在經過漫長的寂靜後，男人開口，略帶暗啞地輕聲說道。  
「我很謝謝你對我的……心意。」男人頓了頓，「但是我……」  
他輕嘆了口氣，「我已經過了……那個年紀了。」  
男人看見男孩疑惑的神情，原先緊繃的臉上出現了一絲鬆動。  
「你還年輕，有大把的時間能夠揮霍。但我不同，我已經要……我快要40了，年輕人的那種衝動與熱情不是我所能夠承受的。」男人神色複雜的撇過頭，「現在的我所想要的，是一段穩定且持續的感情。我不求轟轟烈烈的戀愛，只求一個能與我攜手一生的人。」  
「但你還太年輕了Zach，你——」  
「——我懂！Uncle Chris！我都懂！」男孩激動地打斷男人，「Uncle Chris，你聽著，我對你是認真的，我真的真的很愛你，我——」  
「就因為你對我是認真的，我才更不願意耽誤你。」男人神色溫和地望著男孩，「你所愛的，是你所能見到的「我」。但你見不到的部分呢？而我對你……我對你也是，我們怎能確定我們究竟適不適合一起走下去？我已無時間可以揮霍，而我也不想浪費你的青春。」  
男人低垂下了眼眸，「所以你……還是放棄吧。」  
「總有比我，不論是在年齡或是性格方面，都更加適合你的人。」

「Uncle Chris，謝謝你。」男孩走向前，抓起男人的放在自己的胸口。「謝謝你所為我設想的一切。」  
「你或許覺得我太年輕、太衝動，你怕我會後悔。但我必須告訴你，」男孩堅毅地望著男人，「我會做這個決定，是經過深思熟慮的。」  
「你或許覺得我還有大好的年華可以去探索與享受，但我早已決定了。」

「若在我未來的日子裡，沒有你，就不算完整。」

男孩放下了男人的手，退回原位。  
「這些……就是我想對你說的話，Uncle Chris。」  
他期盼地望向男人，渴望能自男人的神情獲得一絲希望。  
然而答覆他的，依舊只有男人平靜的神色。  
Zach攢緊了手中的紙袋，露出了一個苦笑。  
看來……只能這樣了。

「事實上今天的告白，是我本來要在聖誕節那天向你說的。」男孩尷尬地騷了騷臉頰。  
「而我也早就做好了會被拒絕的心理準備了。」他露出一絲苦笑，將原先攢在手裡的紙袋地到男人面前，「但不管你拒絕與否，我都希望你能收下它。這是我……自己織的圍巾。」  
「我覺得這個眼色很襯你的眼睛。」見男人伸收接下了只帶，男孩不禁鬆了口氣，「Uncle Chris…..對不起，是我搞砸了你的聖誕節，希望我現在能再向你說一次：聖誕快樂。」  
再一次，男孩期盼地望向男人；然而男人只是定定地望著手中的紙袋，久久沒有動靜。  
或許，這就是一切的終結了。

男孩無奈地笑了笑，反手轉開自家的門把。  
「那……就這樣吧？謝謝你，Uncle Chris，謝謝你願意聽我說話。」他不安地望向男人，「我們以後……」他小心翼翼地，「還是能當朋友吧？」

「你……在搞出這一切後，還期望能與我當朋友？」  
男孩的笑容將在了臉上，驚恐地望向男人不顯喜怒的臉。  
男人向前站了一步，將手上的紙袋塞進男孩的胸膛。  
「這就是你的危機處理方式？未免也太糟糕了。」  
在那一瞬，Zach覺得自己彷彿被判了死刑。

「為戀人戴上自己親手準備的禮物，不是基本常識嗎？」  
男人又氣又好笑地望著不知所措的男孩。  
「你別現在就讓我後悔。」  
「你……你你你你你……你的意思是？」男孩雙眼瞪大、結結巴巴地問。  
「哦！難道我的意思還不夠明顯嗎？」男人翻了個白眼，笑著傾下身。  
「在我對於我這個衝動的決定感到後悔之前，快用你的圍巾套牢我吧。」

「我可愛的小男朋友。」


	9. Chapter 9

Zach掙扎地睜開雙眼，發覺自己正處在一個陌生的環境裡。  
然而在這陌生的環境裡，卻有著令他熟悉的氣味——那是Uncle Chris的味道。

「唔……」Zach嘗試起身，但自頭部傳來的劇烈疼痛卻使他不得不放棄。  
「Zach？」Chris走了過來，一臉擔憂地望著躺在床上的男孩，「你感覺好點了？」 「不。」Zach啞著嗓搖頭，「我感覺糟透了。」

 在Chris的幫助下，Zach成功地自床上坐起。  
他環顧四周，發覺室內的擺設與他先前借住在Chris家時的都不同。   
「這是我的房間。」Chris在他身後墊了一顆枕頭，又用手背碰了碰他的額頭，「太好了，」他鬆了口氣，「體溫總算下降了。」  
 「我怎麼會在這裡？」Zach疑惑地望著男人，「發生了什麼事？」  
 「你都忘了嗎？」Chris蹙眉，「全部？」   
「我只記得我向你告白的事，」男孩的臉紅了起來，「你接受了。」他深情款款地看著坐在床緣的男人，「我還替你圍了圍巾。」  
「可是，」男孩的臉垮了下來，沮喪地搬弄著自己的手指：「接下來的事，我就沒印象了。」  
他抬頭望向男人，問：「我錯過了什麼嗎？」  
「什麼？」男人愣了愣，緊接著哀戚地說到：「抱歉，Zach，我想你記錯了。」

「我並沒有接受你的告白。」

 「什……什麼？？」男孩的臉色剎白。   
「我拒絕了，然後你因為接受不了打擊所以……Zach？Zach！？Zach！你醒醒！！」

Zach做了一個夢。  
夢裡，他頂著滂沱大雨，獨自一人站在小巷中，而在他的腳邊，躺著那條他要送給Chris的、已被雨水打濕的藍色圍巾。  
「Uncle Chris……」Zach在雨中哭喊。

「Uncle Chris……」  
「我在。」  
Zach睜開眼，見到男人正焦急地看著他。  
「我在。Zach。我在。」  
「Uncle Chris……」Zach的手撫上Chris的臉頰，「求求你……不要……拒絕我。」  
「不會的。小傻瓜。」男人輕笑著環住了的頸項，「我不已經答應你了嗎？」  
「可……可是你……你剛才……」  
「我那是逗你玩的。」Chris大笑，他伸手理了理男孩凌亂的髮絲。  
「在你替我為上圍巾後，你就暈倒了。」Chris苦笑，「當下可把我嚇壞了。那時你的體溫高的嚇人，我本來想要把你送回你家照顧，可是我翻遍你身上的口袋卻找不著你家的鑰匙。」  
他敲了敲男孩的前額，「這時我就知道，有個傻瓜急著出門連鑰匙也忘了。」  
「那是因為你之前一直躲著我！」找回記憶的男孩紅著臉辯解到，「我為了堵——我為了見你一急之下就忘了！」  
「那你生病要怎麼解釋？」男人挑眉，「你怎了連自己也照顧不好呢？」  
「那是……」男孩垂下了頭，「我家的暖氣壞了，然後這幾天我為了能隨時掌握到你的行蹤，所以我一直睡在玄關……所以……」  
「你這個傻瓜。」男人心疼地抱住男孩，「我不值得你受這些苦。」  
「哪會呢？」男孩的手撫上男人的背，傻乎乎地笑著，「光憑現在能躺在Uncle Chris的床上被Uncle Chris你照顧著，我就覺得一切都值得了。」

「哦？」男人的臉垮了下來，雙手抱胸、一臉不高興地望著男孩，「所以你的意思是生病是你計劃好的囉？」  
「不！不是的！」男孩辯解。  
「我可不允許你用這麼不負責任的方法達成你的目的。」男人挑眉，「作為懲罰，我現在就叫鎖匠來替你開門讓你回家休養。」語畢，Chris頭也不回地轉身離開。  
「不！不是的！Uncle Chris我錯了我——碰！」急著向Chris解釋的Zach掙扎著起身，卻一個不留神地摔到了地上。  
「你看看你！」聽見聲響的男人跑了回來，將男孩抱回床上安頓好。「真是讓人不省心。」  
「因為我不想讓你誤會啊……」男孩將棉被拉至下巴，委屈兮兮地看著男人嘟噥著，「才剛告白就生病……多丟臉啊……」  
「行了，你別說了。」Chris笑了出來，「我剛才只是在逗你的。」  
「什麼！！？」想到在短短的時間裡自己就被男人作弄的兩次，男孩不禁漲紅著臉控訴：「Uncle Chris你太壞了！怎麼可以這樣欺負自己的男朋友！」  
「你害我的聖誕節還有新年都泡湯了，我怎就不能整你一下作為報復呢？」男人壞笑著。  
「因為你的關係我的聖誕節和新年也泡湯啦！」男孩不甘示弱，「誰叫你要把我趕出去！」  
「把強吻自己的人趕出去有什麼不對的嗎？」男人冷哼了聲，「把你趕出去還算好的呢。」  
「好嘛……」男孩怯生生地縮回被子裡，「Uncle Chris對不起……我錯了。」  
看著男孩可憐兮兮的模樣，男人只覺既生氣、又好笑。

「你說你，都16歲了，還這麼幼稚。」男人將男孩摟進懷裡，輕笑，「怎麼讓我省心呢？」  
男孩聽聞，不禁又縮了縮脖子：「我……我……」  
男人轉頭，在男孩的髮旋間落下一吻：「因此，在你長大之前，就讓我好好照顧你吧。」  
「Uncle Chris……」Chris突如其來的宣誓令Zach感到訝異，使他心裡暖暖的，他摟住男人的腰，抬頭望進男人的眼，堅毅地說道：「我向你保證，我會盡快成為一名比的上你、甚至是超越你的人。」  
「到時，就換我來照顧你。」

 

「——Zach，你的手在摸哪呢？」  
「我……我想竟然我們都已經到了能睡一張床的關係了，就……」  
「恩？親愛的，你的腦袋是被燒糊了嗎？我們現在之所以能睡在一起，是為了方便我照顧你。等你燒退了你還是得回客房睡。」  
「可……可是我們……」  
「親愛的，嚴格說起來我們才交往不到一個禮拜呢。凡事慢慢來，好嗎？」  
「……嘴都親過了就不要計較那麼多嘛……」  
「你說什麼呢——」  
「沒！沒事！我什麼都沒說！」

看著男孩慌慌張張地把手收了回去，Chris不禁無奈地搖了搖頭。「現在的年輕人啊，」他嘆了口氣，「腦袋裡到底都裝了些什麼呢？」  
看來自己是真的跟不上時代了呢。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短期遠距離戀愛梗（？？？）  
> 新角色解鎖上線（Ｘ）

「你說什麼！！！」Zach激動地站了起來，瞪著一臉無辜縮在沙發上的男人。  
「我說，」Chris無奈地嘆了口氣，「我要出國度假一陣。」  
「在我們交往不到一個月的時候？」Zach覺得他的內心在顫抖，「在我才病愈不到一個禮拜的時後？」  
他看著男人滿不在乎的神情，悲痛地得出了了一個結論：「Uncle Chris，你是不是不要我了？」  
「什麼！」原本正悠哉喝茶的Chris被嗆了一口：「你怎麼會這麼想。」他哭笑不得的問到。  
「如果不是這樣，你為甚麼要自己一個人去玩。」Zach可憐兮兮地望著男人，「情旅不都要一起出去玩的嗎？」  
「你啊。」Chris看著自己那純情過度的小男友不禁連連搖頭，他將男孩拉回沙發上，好聲好氣的說到：「我不是不要你，只是這個行程是在我和你交往之前就訂下來的，你總不能讓我失約吧？」  
「那你可以帶我一起去，」Zach悶悶說道，「我可以自己付錢。」  
「寶貝，這不是錢的問題。」Chris忍不住笑了，「你要是跟著我去Mallorca玩15天，你的課業要怎麼辦呢？」  
看著男孩糾結在一起的眉毛，男人知道自己仍未成功。  
「你聽著，」他放軟身段，依偎在男孩懷裡，「你在這裡乖乖上學讀書，我啊，向你保證，每天會照三餐向你匯報行程，而且一定會挑一個時間和你通電話。」他抬頭用他那楚楚可憐的藍眼睛看向男孩，「這樣可以嗎？」  
男孩的神色緩和了一點，男人知道他成功了。  
「要視訊。」男孩語調僵硬地要求到，「然後你還要告訴我你要和誰去。」  
「好好好。」男人起身在在男孩的唇上落下一吻，「等你放假，我再帶你出去度假，這樣行嗎？」  
「可以！」男人的承諾使男孩眼睛一亮。「不過我有幾個要求！」  
「……好吧，你說。」男人覺得自己似乎上了一艘賊船。  
「你出去玩了15天，你到時也要陪我玩15天。」  
「可以。」  
「我要和你一起在外面過夜。」  
「……我想這就算我想避免也很困難。」  
「我要和你睡一個房間。」  
「好吧。」  
「我要和你睡蜜月套房。」  
「……這要看我訂不訂的到。」  
「我要和你睡一張床。」  
「……唔這個……」  
「然後我還要——」  
「停！你給我打住！」男人臉色通紅的說到：「我知道你想要幹什麼，但我是不會答應的，申請駁回！」  
「Uncle Chris你都還沒聽我說完呢——」  
「你覺得。」男人紅的像隻熟透的蝦子，咬牙切齒道：「我有那麼不了解你嗎？」  
「不愧是我的Uncle Chris，」見目的達成，男孩撕下原先那可憐兮兮的面具，露出猙獰的邪笑：「可是就算申請被駁回了，還是有強行通過的可能呢。」  
Chris看著男孩幾近變態的笑顏，頭一次升起了想要和Karl取消春季假期的念頭。

Zach或許是個精明過頭的小混帳，但在自己最珍惜的寶物面前，他仍是那個手足無措的小男孩。  
Zach拖著Chris的登機箱走到了出關閘口，轉過頭來滿是擔憂地望著被自己緊緊牽著的戀人。  
「護照呢？」他問。  
「在這裡。」Chris揮了揮手上的皮套。  
「機票？」  
「夾在裡面呢。」  
「隨身物品呢？飛機上可能會很冷……」  
「你不用擔心，飛機上有毛毯的。」Chris苦笑道。  
「也是……」Zach點著頭，喃喃自語著，思索著是否還有任何的注意事項尚未提起，「護照、機票、天氣……噢對了！」他抓起戀人的雙手，神色緊張。  
「你很迷糊，老是忘東忘西，在外面不要給別人添麻煩，要記得把東西收好；還有雖然你很愛吃也很會吃，可是畢竟國外的食物不一定適合你，要隨時注意自己的身體狀況不要吃撐了。雖然Mallorca的天氣一直以來都算不錯，但你還是要注意保暖……哦當然，也不要中暑了……還有……」  
「Zach，」Chris神色溫和地打斷他，「你放心，我會照顧好自己的。」  
Zach愣愣地望著男人，臉唰地漲紅了起來——自己究竟對著一個出國次數不知比他豐富上幾倍的男人嘮叨些什麼呢？這些東西，想必Chris比他還要清楚，也比他還要更有經驗。  
「謝謝你。」Chris走向前緊緊抱住了男孩，「謝謝你那麼關心我。」  
「Uncle Chris……」Zach伸手輕撫男人的臉頰，聲音暗啞：「我會想你。你也記得要想我噢。」  
「當然。」Chris忍不住笑了出來，「我不想我的小男友，還要想誰呢？」  
「我怎麼知道呢？」Zach笑著反問，「或許是你的寶貝愛車？」  
如同Zach在諸多老套的電影裡看到的那樣，他與Chris在無數飛機起降的落地窗前，交換了一個深遠綿長的吻。

 

「咳。」  
不知過了多久，一聲粗咳打斷了他們看似無止境的纏綿。  
Zach與Chris紅著臉齊齊轉頭，只見一名男子站在通關閘口的另一邊神色僵硬地看著他們。  
「我說某人啊。你是打算去Mallorca曬太陽呢還是就在這裡一直親下去直到你的班機起飛為止？」


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我對天發誓我是Karl真愛粉！

兩名事業有成的社會菁英出門，自然不會太過虧待自己——例如Chris和Karl。

此時的Chris，正享受著商務艙上提供的美食，而Karl也點了杯紅酒，準備為他們的這趟旅程開啟一個的美好篇章——

嘟——

Damn it！

Karl痛苦地呻吟了聲——該死的商務艙Wifi！！

「說好不把工作帶出國的?」Chris揶揄地笑道。

「去你的！」Karl暴躁的白了他一眼——這他媽不知道是誰害的！他看著那個什麼也不知道的幕後黑手嘆了口氣，然後解開了手機螢幕的滑動鎖，一條訊息隨即躍然至眼前：

**派叔叔是我老婆：**

他在做什麼？

**出國度假不要吵：**

吃東西呢！

**派叔叔是我老婆：**

一上飛機就在吃東西！！！？叫他不要吃了！

**出國度假不要吵：**

你幹嘛不自己跟他說！

**派叔叔是我老婆：**

不行......我答應過他會讓他好好度假不隨便吵他的。

 **出國度假不要吵** ：

.....敢情你看到了我的名字及狀態沒?

**派叔叔是我老婆：**

我擔心他嘛......

**出國度假不要吵：**

去你的!

**派叔叔是我老婆:**

噢～你說髒話我要告訴Uncle Chris!

**出國度假不要吵：**

......

**派叔叔是我老婆:**

不然你拍一張他的照片給我看看？我保證我看完就不吵你了！

〔您已傳送一個檔案〕

〔 **派叔叔是我老婆** 已接收〕

**派叔叔是我老婆:**

哦天啊！！他吃東西的樣子怎麼哪麼可愛！

**出國度假不要吵:**

掰。

〔您已將 **派叔叔是我老婆** 更名為 **吵死人的小痴漢** 〕

**吵死人的小癡漢：**

喂你把我的名字改成什麼了！

〔您已將與 **吵死人的小痴漢** 的聊天室設定為靜音模式〕

 

幽暗的房裡傳來陣陣的喘息與低吼。

男孩倚在床頭，雙眼發紅死死盯著緊揣在手裡的手機，另一手則在他的分身上兇殘地擼動著。

而手機的螢幕上，則是Karl稍早前傳來的Chris的照片。

照片裡的Chris，穿著一條黑色的三角泳褲，身上套著一件白襯衫，戴著一副Tom Ford的金框太陽眼鏡，側身面對鏡頭笑著。

——你老婆的沙灘照。收好了。

Karl傳來的寥寥數字，卻令男孩嫉妒得發狂——他的Chris，他心愛的Uncle Chris，竟然就這樣毫無防備地將自己展露在他人面前——尤其是他那被黑色泳褲緊緊包裹住的翹臀——難道沒人告訴他這樣是犯罪嗎！！？

男孩蜷縮在床上低咆著——他恨不得現在飛到Mallorca，恨不得現在就出現在那片沙灘上，在男人訝異的神色中將他按在那片炙熱的沙灘中直接——

震動如漣漪般傳遍整個床鋪，被干擾的男孩惡狠狠地睜開了眼瞪著被他扔在一旁的手機，想看看是哪個不長眼的傢伙打斷他對男人無止盡的欲望——

亮起的螢幕上，是男人燦爛的笑顏。

 

男孩瞪大了雙眼，而受到驚嚇而引起的反射效應不僅僅觸及他的雙眼，還有他瞬間僵硬的身體及一瀉千里的……

男孩絕望的呻吟了聲，他慌亂的自床上爬起胡亂抽了幾張衛生紙整理了身下的狼藉，接著他又理了理被汗水浸濕的亂髮——事實證明他只是愈理愈亂——然後抓起放在床頭的旅遊指南鑽回棉被裡，在確定自己看起來萬無一失後，才拿起手機按下接聽鍵接受男人發來的視訊要求。

「怎麼過那麼久才接？」男人略為不滿地蹙著眉，「你在忙嗎？我本來打算要掛斷了。」

「嗨。Uncle Chris。」男孩的臉上泛著紅暈，猶如偷腥被妻子發現丈夫，「我在看書，不小心睡著了。」他揚了揚手上的旅遊書以示證明。

「哦？」男人狐疑地看著男孩汗岑岑的臉，「看來你睡得很「累」。」

「什……什麼！？」男孩的臉瞬間漲紅了起來，「我——」

「我也經歷過青春期的，親愛的。」男人俏皮地眨了眨眼，一副了然的樣子。

「Uncle Chris你就不能少說幾句嗎？」被看穿的男孩泄氣地垂下雙肩嘟噥著。

「好嘛好嘛，我逗著你玩的。」男人安撫到，接著他突然湊進螢幕，悄聲說道：「你知道嗎？事實上我也很想你呢。」

「真……真的嗎？」男孩吞嚥了聲。

「真的。」男人認真的點了點頭，「每天晚上當Karl還沒從酒吧回來還是還在洗澡的時候，我……」

「——Damn it! Christopher Whitelaw Pine！！！」忽然，在男孩看不見的地方傳來一陣怒吼，「你他媽噁不噁心啊你！！！」

「Oh！Come on！別這樣啊Karl！！！」男人大笑出聲，轉頭說道：「我只是在跟Zach——」

「——行！夠了！你他媽不要再說下去了！」Karl憤怒的聲音持續自螢幕外傳來，「我向你保證，你他媽再多說一個字我就馬上搬出去！」

「嘿！Karl！你要是要搬出去的話能把那個空出來的床位讓給我嗎！」看戲不嫌事多，Zach刻意對著話筒喊到。

「你！！！你這個小混蛋！」Karl暴躁的推開Chris搶過手機，「你這個忘恩負義的傢伙，你信不信我把你跟我之間那些見不得人的小交易跟你的Uncle Chris說！？」

「唔……你儘管說吧。」Zach聳了聳肩，「反正你會先噁心到你自己的。」

「What the fu——」

「哦天啊Karl！我告訴過你多少次了別在Zach面前說髒話——」

Zach看見Chris大笑著伸出手摀住Karl的嘴，對著螢幕朝他的小男友送出一個飛吻後就關掉了螢幕，結束了這個混亂的視訊。

 

Zach對著斷訊的螢幕開懷大笑，久久不能自已——他他媽愛死這個男人了！

過一會，手機傳來訊息的通知聲，Zach打開一看——是Chris。

**My Lovely Baby:**

唔……明天再聊吧！我得請Karl去喝杯酒消消氣的。

**派叔叔是我老婆：**

快去吧！別忘了要是他搬出去了記得告訴我！

**My Lovely Baby:**

得了吧你饒過我！我先走囉！

Miss U ！

 

男孩嘴角上揚地望著男人傳來的消息，忍不住在螢幕上輕輕落下一吻。

「I miss you too, Uncle Chris.」

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chris一踏出大門，就看見男孩舉著一塊寫著「Welcome Back! Chris」的牌子站在入境大廳的等候區內朝著他揮舞著。  
「Welcome Back, Uncle Chris.」Zach笑著喊到。  
「噢天啊！」Chris拉著行李箱朝男孩跑了過去，給了對方一個深深的擁抱，「這實在是太……」他紅著臉看著牌子，「實在是太貼心了！」他高興地給了男孩一個吻，但隨即他又一臉愧疚地看著對方：「你等很久了吧？」他心疼地摸了摸男孩的臉頰，「抱歉……我沒想到飛機會誤點那麼久……然後又剛好遇到飛機降落的高峰期，」他無奈地攤了攤手，「LAX，你知道的。」  
「是啊。我知道的。」Zach嚴肅地點點頭，滿不在乎地說：「我只不過是在這裡等了四個小時又三分鐘罷了。」  
「你個壞男孩！」Chris佯怒地搥了Zach的胸口一下，「你說這些是要讓我愧疚的嗎！」  
「你要是會覺得愧疚的話就不會丟下你的男朋友一個人去Mallorca玩了。」Zach毫不留情地反駁到。  
「你們要是會覺得愧疚的話，就不會繼續在我面前放閃。」此時，Karl拖著他的行李箱慢吞吞地走了過來——該死！他都已經走得這麼慢了這兩人怎麼還可以噁心的沒完沒了？「還有，他不是一個人去Mallorca，」他惡狠狠地瞪了Zach一眼，那個害他每天過著如同徵信社般的日子的男孩一眼，「我也是人，謝謝。」  
「我真搞不懂你，」Chris不悅地將故作委屈的Zach擁入懷中，「你為什麼要對他那麼壞呢？」  
「他是我男朋友呢。」Chris責怪到。  
「哦。」Karl不鹹不淡地看了一旁抱成一堆的狗男男一眼，拿出太陽眼鏡戴上，道：「我還是你媽呢，Jimmy Boy。」  
「嘿！」Chris紅著臉、牽著Zach（Zach自動地拖起Chris的行李箱），快步跟上正往出口走去的Karl，惱羞成怒地吼道：「別再拿高中話劇的事笑話我了。」  
「不過，」不明所以的Zach好奇問到：「Karl演你媽？」他忍不住哧笑了聲，「認真的？你們學校一定沒人了。」  
「我們高中讀的是男校。」Karl瞪著他咬牙切齒地回答，「你他媽信不信你再多說一個字我就讓你跟行李躺在一起？」  
這次Zach選擇閉嘴。

Karl到櫃檯點完餐走回位置後，就看見他的老朋友、老同學兼合作夥伴，已經和他的小新歡兩人在座位上黏在了一起。  
——Gosh！！  
Karl翻了個白眼，飯他不吃了。  
——他想回家。  
「……結果那群德國人以為我是同鄉，不給我解釋的機會一開口就嘰哩瓜拉全在說德語。」Chris皺著眉頭喝了口水，「我簡直要尷尬死了。」  
「得了吧少臭美了，」Karl在他們對面坐了下來，幽幽說道：「日耳曼血統不會生出你這種小公主。」  
「哦對啊。」Chris翻了個白眼，「你的臭臉和臭脾氣肯定就是你體內的德國血統在作祟。」  
「你怎麼知道？」Karl壞笑著回答，「我爸就是德國人，小公主。」  
Zach看著Chris和Karl兩人聊得不可開交，不禁感到有些嫉妒，他想了想也加入了話題：「嘿！Uncle Chris，你知道嗎？」躺在他懷裡的Chris好奇地朝他抬起頭，他親暱地在男人的額上親了一口：「事實上我家有義大利血統。」  
「喔？真的嗎？」Chris忍不住咯咯笑了起來，「難怪你看起來那麼像黑手黨。」  
「別說了，」Zach喪氣地垂下頭，「我和Joe上次去紐約玩差點就被當成同鄉了。」  
「這麼說來我本來可以有一個黑手黨男朋友囉？」Chris捏了捏男孩的臉頰，「聽起來還挺浪漫的。」  
Zach聽聞也跟著笑了起來，「如果你喜歡的話，我就去當。」  
「哦，寶貝，我不準。」Chris自Zach懷裡起身，「你以經夠壞了。」  
Karl一臉冷漠地看著這對沒羞沒臊的情侶完全不顧他人觀感的熱吻了起來，不禁啐罵：「邪惡的軸心國。」

「幸好我移民了。」

Chris開門側過身讓Zach將行李推了進來。  
「哦天啊。」Zach起身揉了揉酸軟的腰，一臉不可置信地看著Chris，「你到底是買了多少紀念品。」  
「唔……」Chris的眼球骨碌地轉了轉，「也沒什麼……主要都是些吃的小零食。」「那我的呢？」Zach理直氣壯地伸出了手。  
「什麼？」  
「我的禮物啊？」Zach不可置信地說道，「難道你沒買禮物送我嗎？」  
「我幹嘛要買禮物送你？」Chris大笑。  
「你！」Zach漲紅了臉，「我是你男朋友！」  
「Zach，親愛的？」Chris雙手抱胸笑道：「你就是學不會對不對？」  
Zach愣怔了半晌，接著幾不可聞地悶哼了聲坐到了沙發上，「你又在欺負我了。」  
「唔……」Chris在他身旁坐了下來，「我比較傾向把這個解釋成開玩笑。」  
「那你就當成我開不起玩笑好了。」Zach氣鼓鼓地嘟起了腮幫子。  
「幾歲的人了還那麼小孩子氣。」Chris一邊打趣，一邊自風衣的外套內掏出了一個青綠色的絨布盒子。  
「我只在你面前當小孩。」Zach不服氣地辯駁到，隨即他的注意力便被Chris手上的小盒子給吸引了，「那是什麼？」他兩眼發光地看著男人。  
「唔……某樣我想送給我那個不是那麼孩子氣的男朋友的小禮物，」Chris偏了偏頭，「你知道他在哪嘛？」  
「他就在你前面。」Zach隨即收起了方才的胡鬧，恢復了正經。  
「喔？」Chris故作訝異地說道，「但我突然又比較喜歡孩子氣點的那個。」  
Chris將盒子打開，只見白色的絨布上靜靜地躺著兩枚戒指。

「這……這是！？」Zach目瞪口呆地看著男人，「可是我還沒成年結婚要爸爸媽媽同意。」  
「你在想什麼？」Chris忍不住翻了個大白眼，「情侶對戒，沒聽過嘛？」  
「哦……」Zach的肩膀失望地垮了下來，不過同時他也鬆了口氣——開玩笑！求婚這件事應該要是由他出擊的！  
「我這次出國時在免稅店看到的，」Chris輕聲說道，「我想……這或許可以作為我們這段感情的一個紀念？」  
「還有承諾。」Zach覆上了Chris的手，深情回到，「謝謝你，Uncle Chris。」  
「你讓我的生活多了光彩。」  
「我才要謝謝你，」Chris眼裡帶笑，「你讓我的生活不再孤單。」  
Zach望著男人天藍色的眼，徑直取下他手裡的界盒放到茶几上，接著他將男人放倒在了沙發上，吻了上去。

 

 

「對了Uncle Chris？」  
「嗯？」  
「你怎麼知道我要戴幾號的戒指？」  
「……That’s a good question. 」  
「……」

前陣子Tiffany出了一款男男對戒，腦洞大開。


	13. Chapter 13

「我的天啊！」Karl擦了擦眼角的淚花，笑得停不下來，「所以你說那個小混蛋因為你買錯了戒指的尺寸在跟你生氣？」

「嘿！別叫他小混蛋！」Chris難為情地漲紅了臉，「我在機場看到廣告的時候哪會想那麼多！」

「喔！Christopher！你個浪漫到無藥可救的混蛋。」Karl一臉同情，或者說幸災樂禍地看著他的好友，「買戒指前要先量尺寸不是天經地義的事嗎？」

「我記得那時候你還嫌我囉唆呢！」

「行！我錯了老媽。」Chris舉雙手投降，「所以你覺得我現在該怎麼辦？」

「That’s your boyfriend, not mine！」Karl翻了個白眼，「你自己去想辦法吧，親愛的。」 Karl掏出皮夾將鈔票放在桌上，「我要回去開會了，你自己加油吧！」

Chris望著好友遠去的背影，無奈的嘆了口氣。

 

在一段感情中，並不會只有甜蜜、也會有衝突。

例如Chris和Zach。

只是Chris沒想到，這天來得那麼快。 而且還是他引起的。

Zach坐在副駕駛座上玩弄著掛在胸前的戒指，在看到坐進正駕駛坐的男人後，氣憤的扭過頭哼了聲。

Chris望了男孩一眼，無奈地嘆了口氣。

「嘿，Zach，」Chris不安地說道，「準備好出發了嗎？」

男孩冷冷瞄了男人一眼，點了點頭。

「呃……好，」Chris僵硬地將注意力轉回方向盤上，「很好……」

令人尷尬的沈默狹小的空間內不斷膨脹，Chris盯著自己手上發亮的戒指，決定主動出擊。

「Hey…… Nice, nice necklaces.」

「哦？對啊。」Zach冷笑著揚了揚被他鍊在銀鏈上的戒指，「要是能戴在手上會更好看。」

「呃……」Chris乾巴巴地看著他那個皮笑肉不笑的男朋友，恨不得用方向盤砸死自己。

Zach對Chris的反應感到滿意，哧笑了聲戴上了Chris送給他的太陽眼鏡——順帶一提，和Chris同款。

「喔，要是戒指也和太陽眼鏡一樣，不分尺寸，那該有多好。」Zach惋惜地搖了搖頭，但旋即又扯動了嘴角，諷刺地笑了起來，「不，我這樣說可能不太對，畢竟Ray-Ban還有分男女款呢。」

「……是男是女我還是分得出來的好嗎？」Chris委屈地嘟噥著，覺得這場旅行將會是一場災難。

 

Chris和Zach一同來到了飯店的接待處，被Zach的視線刺得背部發疼的Chris忍不住嘆了口氣，硬著頭皮地向前走去。

「你好，」Chris對著接待員露出一個僵硬的微笑，「我要Check in。」

「好的，」接待員接過Chris遞來的信用卡，投以對方一個燦爛的微笑，「歡迎入住，Mr. Pine，您先前訂了兩間雙人房對嗎？」

「呃……」毫無掩飾的冷笑聲自Chris背後傳來，然而當Chris轉過頭時，卻已不見男孩的蹤影。

「呃……不好意思，」Chris感覺自己全身發冷，「你們還有空房嗎？我想改變一下我的房型……還有……」

 

Chris牽著——或者說拖著Zach，來到房前。

Zach望著Chris遞過來的房卡，不屑地扭過了頭，「這麼高級的地方我可住不起呢，Uncle Chris。」

「既然都是一個人睡了，我倒不如去住旁邊的青年旅館。」

「你別著樣嘛，」Chris低聲下氣的哄道，「你……你先打開門看一下？不喜歡的話我再幫你換一間？」

「……」

男孩沈默地望著男人，一把搶過男人手中的房卡；然而男孩冷漠的武裝在開門的瞬間被擊個粉碎。

 

最先映入眼簾的是窗外堪比Chris雙眼的蔚藍海景，接著是那個大到誇張的白色南洋風客廳，然而這些都不是擊碎男孩武裝的原因，而是—— 而是在白色大理石地板上，用豔紅的玫瑰花瓣拼出的、並以燭光點綴的幾個大字：

**Forgive Me？ Zach？**

男孩張大了嘴轉身望向站在他身後一臉委屈的男人，Chris拾起男孩的雙手，可憐兮兮地討饒到：「Forgive Me？」

Zach低垂著眉眼看著男人手上那個擦得發亮的戒指，忍不住嘆了口氣。

「我怎麼可能不原諒你呢？」他抬頭苦笑道。

Chris聽聞，雙眼瞬間亮了起來，他開心地向前摟住了男孩，將臉埋在男孩的頸窩：「愛你。」

「我也愛你。」男孩親了親男人的臉頰，懲罰性地拍了男人的屁股一下，「誰叫你那麼迷糊。」

「對不起嘛寶貝，」Chris撒嬌道，「不會再有下次了。」

「所以……」Zach摟著Chris的腰走入房內，不安地確認到，「這間房是我一個人的？」似乎有點太大了。

「唔……如果你要讓我去睡車上的話，那這間房確實是你一個人的。」Chris俏皮地眨了眨眼。

「操你。」男孩低吼了聲，一把將男人打橫抱起往那個備有King Size雙人床的豪華蜜月臥房走去。

當Chris擦著頭髮自浴室裡走出來時，發現Zach正站在陽台上一臉興高采烈的講著手機。

緊掩的落地窗阻隔了大部份的噪音，然而仍有一部分細碎的話語透過窗櫺的縫隙透了過來。

「——該死的Karl！真的有效！我今晚跟Uncle Chris睡在同一個房間了！」

「——我覺得我的演技真TM的好！」 Chris站在原地，只覺自己的太陽卻突突地跳——敢情這一切？都只是一場有計劃的預謀？ 他好似看到Zach模仿著他一臉無辜的神情，聳了聳肩對他說到：「唔，我會傾向把這個解釋成開玩笑。」


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次口活就上癮

Zach穿著他（特地為這次旅行買）的三角泳褲，戴著墨鏡一臉哀怨地站在沙灘上。  
「Uncle Chris，」Zach咬了咬牙，「你不一起玩嗎？」  
「嗯？」Chris自書中抬起頭——此時的他穿著一件毫無亮點的四角沙灘褲、身上套著一件白襯衫、戴著墨鏡躲在遮陽傘下的躺椅上。「不了。」他拿下墨鏡咪眼看了看男孩，「我在Mallorca曬夠了。」  
「可是，」Zach向前了一步，「你不是答應過——」  
「——答應過要帶你出來玩啊。」Chris理所當然地接過話頭，「現在不就帶你出來了嗎？」他又將專注力轉回了書上，「你們小孩子的玩意兒我沒什麼興趣，你自己去玩吧。」  
Zach覺得有些崩潰——這和他計劃的有些不同——在他的計劃裡，他應該為Uncle Chris塗防曬乳、牽著Uncle Chris的手一起在湛藍的海水中嬉戲、看著水滴自Uncle Chris的頸部一路蜿蜒流向他那被黑色三角泳褲緊緊包裹住的翹臀、在夕陽下接吻、然後——  
「你呆在那裡做什麼呢？」Chris蹙眉抬頭，「快點去玩啊，別站在那曬太陽了。」  
「Uncle Chris，」Zach一臉誠摯地說到：「讓我替你抹個防曬乳吧？」  
「不用。」Chris簡潔的拒絕他，一臉嫌棄的說道：「防曬乳黏黏的，我不喜歡。」  
「你這樣會曬傷的。」Zach不依不擾。  
「唔……那還真是勞煩你擔心了。」Chris露出了令Zach感到熟悉的諷刺性微笑——該死的，Chris笑起來竟然和自己那麼相像！  
「你以為我不知道你的小腦袋裡在想什麼嗎？」  
「Uncle Chris，我——」  
「乖，」Chris朝他擺了擺手，「小孩子一邊玩去。」  
Zach盯著Chris半晌，最後他無奈地嘆了口氣，垂頭喪氣地走向海岸。  
「噢！對了！Zach！」突然，Chris叫住了他。  
Zach期盼地轉過頭，雙眼發光。

「我這麼做可不是在生你的氣，」Chris取下墨鏡，眼裡的笑意藏也藏不住，「你知道的……我只是在跟你開玩笑。」  
Zach的笑臉瞬間垮了下來。  
去他媽的開玩笑。

「痛痛痛痛痛！」  
「真是的。」Chris皺著眉看著痛的在床上打滾的男孩，「曬到脫皮了你都沒感覺嗎？」  
「誰叫你今天都不陪我玩。」Zach可憐兮兮地抱怨道。  
Chris無奈地嘆了口氣，「你這小孩子脾氣怎麼改不掉？」  
Zach委屈地吸了吸鼻子，把頭埋進枕頭裡不願哼聲。  
「你呀……就知道讓我擔心，」Chris寵溺地揉了揉男孩的頭髮。  
「我只是……」Zach悶悶說道，「……只是想跟你有更多的相處時間。」  
Chris訝異地望著男孩，臉上泛起了一層薄薄的緋紅。

「你真是……」Zach先是聽見Chris嘟噥了聲，緊接著他就被Chris翻了過來——不知道為甚麼，Uncle Chris的臉看起來紅紅的，好似喝了酒，他邁開腿騎在Zach的身上，結結巴巴地說道：「你……你躺好不要動。」  
「什麼？」Zach抬起上半身隨即又被Chris蠻橫地按了下去，「喂！！！」  
「我叫你躺好！」Chris紅著臉吼道。他咬了咬牙，用嘴拉下了男孩的內褲，緊接著熟練地將男孩的分身含進嘴裡。  
「唔！！！？」Zach全身緊繃，他雙手緊抓著身下的床單呻吟到：「Uncle Chris你……」  
Chris瞪了他一眼，並懲罰性地輕咬了Zach的頂端，突如其來的刺激使得Zach的分身瞬間在Chris的嘴裡挺立，填滿了Chris的口腔。  
「唔……」Chris皺起了眉，嘗試將男孩的分身盡數納入嘴裡；然而會乖乖聽話的Zach就不是Chris所認識的Zach，趁著Chris分神的時刻，Zach伸手按住了Chris的金髮，一個使勁狠狠挺入。  
「唔！！！」Chris掙扎了起來，卻被起直坐起身的男孩直壓制住了，「聽話！」Zach邪惡的笑了起來，「Uncle Chris，聽話。」  
Chris委屈地看了看Zach，吸了吸鼻子將埋入男孩濃密的毛髮中吸允了起了。  
「Gosh！！」Zach滿足的吼了聲——這簡直比他聞著從Uncle Chris那偷來的內褲自慰還要來得帶勁——這可是真真實實的Uncle Chris啊！

Chris熟練地舔弄著男孩的分身，雙手則搓揉著男孩的陰囊，Zach滿足地嘆息，看著趴伏在他身下的男人充滿了征服的喜悅。  
Chris溫暖濕潤的口腔使得男孩興奮無比，不一會Chris便再次被男孩凶狠地按住了頭，頂弄了起來。  
「嗯嗚！」Chris抗議地看著Zach，然而忘情挺動的男孩完全沈浸在自己的快感中絲毫沒發現男人被情慾挑動而發紅的眼，「快到了！」Zach加大力度，「Uncle Chris！你好棒，你——」  
伴隨一聲嘆息，男孩將精液盡數射入了男人的嘴裡。  
「你……你這個小混蛋。」在Zach狗狗眼的威力下，Chris硬著頭皮將嘴裡的精液盡數吞下，「我下次——」  
「換我了！」Zach興奮地撲到Chris身上，「Uncle Chris，換我來——」  
「不要！」Chris推開男孩，起身往浴室走去。  
「為什麼！」Zach對著男人的背影喊到，「Uncle Chris——」

「因為，」Chris嫌棄地扭過頭，「你的技術肯定很爛。」  
「你個小處男。」


	15. Chapter 15

Chris從沒想過那三個字對Zach所帶來的刺激會那麼大。

「Fuck！！！」Chris一腳將人踹下床，大吼：「你他媽到底有什麼毛病！」  
「我沒毛病我就只是想Fuck你！」Zach不依不饒地站了起來，再次往床上撲去。

這次，Chris眼明手快地抓起枕頭往男孩的面門砸去，趁著男孩仍找不著北，連人帶枕一起扔到了房門外。  
「Uncle Chris！！」Zach著急地拍著門，「你又要拋棄我了嗎！？」  
「不會的寶貝。」Chris無奈地揉了揉眉角，「我的車鑰匙還在外面呢！」  
「那你把我丟出來幹嘛！」  
「寶貝。」Chris爬回床上，「我只是覺得你太激動了，需要好好冷靜一下。」  
「你讓我Fuck你我就會冷靜了！」  
「……」Chris望著房門，感到一陣惡寒。  
「Uncle Chris？？」  
「寶貝我們明天就要回去了我需要好好休息不然會沒精神開車晚安。」  
「Uncle Chris！！」淒厲的哀嚎聲自門外傳來。

起先，Chris想養隻貓來陪伴單身的自己。  
現在，他慶幸自己當時沒做傻事。  
因為發情是在是太吵了。  
不管是貓是人。  
恩。

Chris一踏出房門便一腳踩到了男孩身上。  
「Ouch！」抱著枕頭蜷縮在房門口的男孩哀嚎了聲。  
「有沙發你幹嘛不睡！」Chris慌張地蹲下身查看男孩的傷勢，「怎麼樣，還好嘛？」  
「我以為你半夜會心軟放我進去。」Zach委屈地吸了吸鼻子，「還有，你弄傷我了。」  
「哪裏！？」Chris擔心地問，「要不要去看醫生？」  
「這裏。」Zach指了指他胯間的突起，「小Zach受傷了，要小Uncle Chris安慰。」  
「……你給我滾！」

Karl的笑聲在靜謐的餐廳裡引起了公憤。  
「你笑夠了沒？」Chris面紅耳赤地瞪著對方，「我是認真的！」  
「抱歉，抱歉。」Karl向四面八方頭來的譴責眼光賠罪，傾身向前：「你他媽真叫他小處男？噢！Chris！你這下麻煩大了！」  
「我只是陳述事實……」  
「事實？你別逗我了！」Karl小聲說道，「你這樣就跟有人跟你說你不行的意思差不多。」  
「可他就真是個——」  
「你又知道了？」Karl挑眉。  
「我就是知道，他——」  
「Shhhhh——天啊你別說了。你這樣還真不像是有過戀愛經驗的人。」看著好友苦惱的樣子，Karl忍不住嘆了口氣，「我看那個小變態對你還挺認真的，你倒不如就直接向他從實招來吧？」以他對Chris的了解，他大概知道Chris拒絕Zach求愛的原因了。  
「什麼？」Chris眨了眨眼。  
「以我對你的了解。你們都到這地步了你卻不願意和他上床？玩票性質的談戀愛我們都談過，但我覺得他還這麼小是受不了這樣的打擊的。」Karl譴責地說道：「不是我愛說，但你的小朋友太純情、不夠成熟，不適合玩票型的戀愛。」  
「你這樣做不太好。」  
「什麼！？我沒有！」Chris不可置信地提高音量，「天啊！你竟然以為我跟Zach只是玩玩！？」  
「要不然你怎麼會拒絕他？你以前可不是這樣的啊——」想到Chris對前男友死心塌地的樣子，Karl就覺得噁心。  
「——我對他是認真的！」Chris反駁，「我也想和他上床，只是——只是——」他紅著臉垂下頭。  
「只是什麼？」Karl舀了一匙冰淇淋。  
「只是……我現在不比當年了……」Chris的聲音愈來愈小，「我怕他這麼年輕我……我承受不住。」

「……」Karl放下湯匙，站了起來，「你知道嗎？」他居高臨下地望著他一臉嬌羞——哦天啊真是夠了——的朋友，臉上寫滿了鄙視。  
「我他媽以後不想管你們倆的破事了！死基佬！你倆都去死吧！」  
「還有，腰不好就多吃鈣片。」

 

Joe坐在Zach身旁，看著他的小弟抱著一桶冰淇淋邊哭邊吃，宛如一個剛失戀的青少女。

他嘆了一口氣，嘗試消化在短時間內接收到的大量信息——在他不在家的這段時間，他弟竟然交了一個男朋友，而他弟的男朋友竟然還是他們的鄰居！  
當Joe得知Zach的男友是Uncle Chris時，他的下巴差點要掉下來——想不到那個文質翩翩、彬彬有禮的Uncle Chris竟然會和他那個瘦瘦小小的弟弟交往！雖然它是一個直男，但那並不妨礙他欣賞Uncle Chris的美，他也得承認Uncle Chris確實極具吸引力，然而他那個看起來像變態的弟弟！？好吧，Joe不是很懂Uncle Chris的眼光。

「Joe……你說，Uncle Chris是不是不喜歡我了？」Zach抽抽噎噎地問。  
「Well……我想沒那麼嚴重？」  
「那……那他為甚麼不跟我上床？」Zach忍不住大哭，「為什麼他都幫我口了卻不肯讓我碰他！」  
「什麼！」Joe嗆了一口水——他忍不住想了一下那個畫面——這實在不是一個直男該做的事。  
「你說什麼？」Joe不可置信地問，「他幫你做了什麼！」  
「口！！交！！BLOW JOB！！！」  
想不到他弟已經和Uncle Chris發展到這個地步了。  
「呃……好吧。」Joe擦了擦嘴，「不要那麼難過……或許是因為Uncle Chris他比較保守？」至少我是這麼認為。  
「如果他真的那麼保守他為甚麼那天要主動？」Zach感傷地搖了搖頭。  
「或許……」Joe認真地想了想——自家小弟的初戀，怎樣也要幫忙出點主意。  
不管是好的還是餿的。  
「他就真的只是嫌你技術太爛？」

「什麼！？」Zach憤怒地瞪大了眼，「他又沒試過！」  
「老弟，有些東西不用試」Joe拍了拍Zach的肩膀，「這是經驗的問題。」他如慈父般地看著他那垂頭喪氣的弟弟——一個連幫自己擼都搞不定的傢伙，「不過Zach，經驗這種東西是可以累積的。」  
「Ewwwww！！」Zach嫌棄地瞪著Joe，「不要！就算Uncle Chris嫌棄我我也不會對他不忠！」  
「你在想什麼！」Joe白了他一眼，「你這種石頭腦袋難怪會被嫌棄！」

Zach站在Joe的房裡，手裡拿著一疊可疑的光碟片。  
「所謂的經驗，不一定要實做。The more you read，the more you have。」Joe苦口婆心地說道，「像你一臉菜樣，Uncle Chris一看就知道你行不行。」Zach縮了縮脖子。  
「這裡，」Joe戳了戳Zach手上的那疊光碟片，「好好的把他看完，相信你看完以後Uncle Chris也會對你刮目相看的——雖然性別不一樣不過概念都是一樣的！」I think?  
Zach翻弄著手上的光碟片，一臉不可置信地看著Joe，「Mom知道你在房間裡藏了這堆東西嗎？」  
「不知道，」Joe臉色鐵青地看著對方，「你要是敢告訴Mom，我就告訴Uncle Chris他那件失蹤的內褲到底是被誰拿走了。」  
「算你狠！」Zach紅著臉咬牙切齒道。  
「好了，能幫你的就到這了，」Joe將Zach推出房間，「剩下的就得看你自己造化！」  
關上房門，Joe覺得神清氣爽。  
自己肯定是世界上最好的哥哥！

Chris皺著眉頭，望著從Zach書包裡掉出來的光碟片。  
純白的封面——一看就知道不是什麼好東西。

自從他拒絕Zach的求歡後，男孩的表現就變得疑神疑鬼，肯定瞞著他什麼。  
雖然這樣做不太好，但畢竟東西是自己掉出來的，可不是他有意為之，為了能促進他倆之間的溝通，了解男孩現在熱衷的東西也是身為情人的他應盡的責任。

Zach一踏入Chris家，便看見男人臉色鐵青地坐在沙發上。  
「Uncle Chris？」Zach憂心問道，「你怎麼了嗎？」  
Chris站了起來，面無表情地站了起來。  
「你就覺得，她比我好看？」他揚起嘴角，「看來你轉性啦？Zach？」  
「什麼？」Zach不明所以地看著對方，「Uncle Chris，你在說什麼？」  
Chris冷笑，食指指著曲面螢幕上的影像。

螢幕上，Joe的女神正赤身裸體地對他們大開雙腿，笑盈盈地歡迎著他們。


	16. Chapter 16

Zach沒想到Chris對他看小黃片的反應會這麼大。

Zach尷尬地穿著他的平口內褲站在Chris的房間內感嘆：早知道效果那麼好，他就早點看了。  
此時的Chris含在浴室內洗澡，Zach聽著浴室內潺潺水聲，臉忍不住紅了起來。  
他恨不得就在就闖入浴室將他這幾天的所學對Chris「身體力行」。  
所謂心動不如馬上行動，Zach帶著滿腔熱血還有硬挺的小兄弟，鼓起勇氣走到浴室門口。  
咦？  
Zach扭動門把。  
怎麼打不開？  
「你別想了。」Chris的聲音自浴室內幽幽傳來，「我不會讓你進來的。」  
「你去床上乖乖等著吧。」

一個小時後。  
Zach弓著身體，將臉埋在Chris枕頭內，手則在下身來回擼動。  
操。  
Zach呻吟了聲。  
怎麼會洗那麼久？  
「等不及了？」Chris下身圍著條浴巾站在床緣，雙手抱胸看著那個將他的床單弄髒的毛頭小子，「嘿，我的寢具是400支的埃及棉呢。」Chris不滿地蹙眉。  
「對不起……」Zach紅著臉捂著襠部，自床頭抽了幾張紙，「我……我會幫你擦乾淨。」  
「擦得乾淨嗎？」Chris爬到床上，自身後環住Zach的腰部，在男孩耳邊吹氣，「我怕我的床單被你帶走後會一去不回，」他的手撫上男孩的胸，「就和我的內褲一樣。」  
Zach身體一僵，他轉頭看著Chris：「你你你你你怎麼知道？Joe告訴你的！？」該死的Joe，他一定要把他的私藏全拿給老媽看！  
「跟Joe有什麼關係？」Chris放開男孩側臥在床上，「就算Joe不告訴我，我也能知道我不翼而飛的內褲去哪了。」他淡定地著滿臉通紅的男孩，用手拉了拉男孩褲頭的鬆緊帶。  
Zach感覺全身的血液全往下身流竄，他的身體在叫囂——是的！他準備好了！  
「可惜。」就在Zach準備進攻之時，Chris收回了手，「我的男孩轉性了。」他惋惜地搖了搖頭，「畢竟他終究只是個男孩，喜歡大胸姐姐是很正常的事。」  
「Un…uncle Chris，你……你聽我說！」Zach熱血消退，全身發涼——他想到Karl之前警告他的事：Chris可是個情場老手，不是他惹得起的；而他現在正在承受惹毛情場老手的苦果——看得到，卻吃不著。

「嗯？」Chris風姿綽約地看了Zach一眼，「我在聽。」  
「我……我不喜歡大胸姐姐。」他覺得自己原先硬挺的小兄弟已經軟了下去，「我……我……那些片是Joe給我的。」  
「你是說Joe逼你看？」Chris嗤笑了聲，「你還真不會撒謊。」  
「不……不是的！」Zach慌亂地擺著手，「我看那些片是為……為了學學……習……操……操……」  
「親愛的，你能一次把話說完嗎？」Chris百般無聊地看著自己的手指。  
「操……操你的！」  
「什麼！」Chris的臉垮了下來。  
「不……不是！操你的！操——我是說——」Zach恨不得咬斷自己的舌頭。  
「我是說我是為了學怎麼操你才看那些片的！！！」  
「噢。」Chris眨了眨眼，他挪動身體朝男孩靠近，下身的浴巾因他的動作鬆動，露出了他淡金色的恥毛。「那你學得如何啊？」  
「我……」Zach看著Chris下身的毛髮吞嚥了聲，「我……」  
「既然如此，」Chris拎著男孩的褲頭將人拉近了點，「何不來實踐一下？」

Zach居高臨下看著躺在他身下、神色自若的男人，卻絲毫感受不到半點興奮。  
還有性奮。  
這一切，都和他想得不太一樣——不是說Chris，而是——氣氛？  
在他的想像裡——還有他「參考過」的資料裡，他和Chris應該是在一個燈光美、氣氛佳的狀況下開始進行：Chris會對他千嬌百媚，而他會讓Chris欲仙欲死，他會在Chris體內橫沖猛撞，最後在Chris淫蕩的呻吟中與他一起到達頂峰。  
而不是像現在這樣。  
「你準備好了嗎？」Chris揉了揉眼睛，「我都快睡著了。」  
「我……我好了。」Zach回過神來，手忙腳亂，「我……我要先——」  
「——這不是考試，你也不是什麼說明書，閉上你的嘴好好幹。」  
Zach委屈地閉上了嘴。  
「如果你真的不行的話……」Chris嘟噥，伸手探向一旁的抽屜「那我就……」  
「不行」二字勾起Zach不願回想的回憶，而他所受的屈辱在Chris拉開抽屜的剎那達到了頂點——抽屜裡，放滿了各式情趣玩具還有——還有一根極度引人注目粉紅色橡膠陽具。

「我操你的！」  
Zach怒吼一聲撲了上去，他一手抓住Chris的雙手、另一手則扯掉Chris的浴巾抓住了男人的脆弱。  
「唔！」  
Chris的呻吟被Zach吞噬，男孩亂無章法地啃咬著男人的雙唇——在Chris諸多的經驗裡，Zach的吻技肯定是最差的，但卻也是最可愛的。明明一點也不浪漫，卻使男人心裡甜滋滋地，他笑了起來，任由男孩盡情發揮。  
可是，Zach心裡股無名火很快就消了下去，恢復理智後，他漸漸停下了動作，直起身來一臉茫然地看著男人。  
「怎了？」Chris疑惑地看著男孩。  
「我——你——」他結結巴巴地說道，「我——」他低頭看著下身因怒火而撐起的帳篷還有Chris潮紅的臉，不禁愣住了。  
「Zach？」Chris憂心地戳了戳男孩的手臂。

該死的！  
男孩在心裡呻吟了聲。  
箭在弦上，不得不發。

Zach扯掉內褲，再次撲了上去。


	17. Chapter 17

Zach盯著餐盤上的兩顆雞蛋和香腸，彷彿在嘲笑他昨天的失敗。

「Zach？」Chris在他面前放了杯果汁，憂心地俯下身：「你還好嗎？」  
「嗯…….」他了無生氣的用叉子戳了戳餐盤裡的食物，嘆了口氣，「我不餓。」他放下叉子站了起來，「抱歉……Uncle Chris，我先走了。」  
「Zach！」Chris自餐廳追了出來，「寶貝？」男孩雙眼無神地看著男人，「嘿……聽著，」Chris思索著措辭，「昨天那樣……真的不是你的錯。」他走向男孩，將之擁入懷中，「你……你只是沒有經驗罷了，讓我們慢慢來好嗎？」  
「Uncle Chris我真的沒事。」Zach推開男人，強顏歡笑，「我只是……有點累？我想回家睡一下。」他試圖讓自己更有說服力一點，「而且我還有一份報告要寫。」  
「你可以拿來我家寫。」Chris臉上滿是擔憂。  
「不了，」男孩搖頭，「謝謝你……Uncle Chris……我真的沒事。」  
回到家，Zach打開房門，看著空蕩蕩的房間，覺得自己的心，也空蕩蕩的。

「我說真的，」Karl嚴肅地看著好友，「你要不要帶他去看一下泌尿科？為了你的性福著想。」  
「我說了！他沒有那方面的問題！！」Chris大吼，引起了他人的注意力，「他只是……只是太緊張了。」他紅著臉，降低音量說到。  
「Oh！Great！」Karl翻了個白眼，「那你今天到底叫我出來做什麼？污染我的耳朵？」  
「我需要你的建議。」Chris挫敗地垂下頭，「我覺得昨天的事傷到他的自尊心了。」  
「你知道嗎？Chris。我覺得在你們的這段感情中你一直表現得像個混帳。」Chris縮了縮肩，「你一開始拒絕他是因為他還是個孩子，但你在接受他後，卻似乎忘了『他還只是個孩子』這個事實，反而開始用面對成年人的高標準面對他。」Karl嚴肅地望著他的好友，「我知道先前Oliver傷你傷得很深，但你現在面對的是小變態——我是說Zachary。他不像你有過戀愛的經驗，在這段感情中你不該繼續扮演你先前的被動角色，你應該主動一點——我認為，你應該給他一點引導。」  
「噢天啊！」Karl呻吟了聲，「我是新興創業家不是感情咨商師，你下次再這樣我要跟你收費了！」  
「謝謝你，Karl。」Chris掏出皮夾，「你果然是我的知心好友。」  
「今天這頓我請你。」  
「我的諮商費就只值一杯咖啡嗎！」

「嘿！Zach！你還好吧？」Joe打開房門走了進去，發現自己的小弟正頹然地趴在床上發愣。  
「沒事。」Zach將臉埋入枕頭悶悶說道。  
「你這樣可不像是沒事的樣子。」Joe坐在床緣，「對了，我給你的參考諮料如何？」他嘿嘿一笑，「應該受用不少吧？」  
「你滾吧！」Zach頭也不抬，「我被你害慘了。」  
「難道是……」Joe臉色一變，「你自己看片擼太多然後硬不——」  
「不是那樣！」男孩尖叫著狠狠地用枕頭毆打自己的兄長，「要不是因為你該死女神我才不會出糗！」

「Joe，你想我要不要直接去當神父算了。」向兄長說明一切後，男孩絕望地下了節論。  
「呃……我覺得你的性向他們是不會收你的。」  
「去你的。」Zach大聲地抽了抽鼻子，「你就不能安慰我一下嗎？」  
「不能。」我甚至還有點想笑。  
畢竟是你自己要把小黃片放在書包裡的，怪誰？  
此時，房外的門鈴響了起來。  
「我出去開門。」Joe拍了拍小弟的肩膀，「嘿！別想那麼多了！一切都會過去的。」  
「是喔？」Zach木然，「跟Uncle Chris交往的又不是你。」  
「你也不是Uncle Chris，」Joe失笑，「你又知道他在想什麼？」

Zach起身，打算找些零食填飽自己空空如也的肚子。然而，他一踏出房門，就撞見Chris和Joe兩人坐在沙發上有說有笑。  
「Uncle Chris……？」  
「Zach！」Chris起身，「你有空嗎？我想找你談談。」  
「他很有空。」Joe搶先一步代小弟回答。  
「Joe！」Zach叫了聲。  
「我突然想到我還有些事，先出門了。」Joe嬉笑道，「Zach，Uncle Chris就交給你了。」他走近Zach，塞了個東西進男孩手裡。「你的主場，由你掌控。」他在小弟耳邊低語，「加油啊！」  
Zach張開手，發現一個有著亮紫色包裝的保險套正靜靜地躺在手心中。  
等等？亮紫色？  
Zach突然有些懷疑Joe的性向。


	18. Chapter 18

Zach望著跨坐在他身上的Chris，眨了眨眼。

看來他對「談談」的定義和Uncle Chris的有些出入。

「Hey…… Nice room.」Chris故作輕鬆地稱讚，彷彿騎在別人身上說話是一件很正常的事。  
「呃……謝謝？」Zach雙手在半空胡亂揮舞，「我…….我不知道你要來所以……沒怎麼整理。」  
「喔？不不不不不！」Chris搖搖頭，「沒……沒關係的。」他紅著臉看著被他騎在身下的男孩，輕嘆了聲。  
「所以……」他自由自語，「那就……呃…….先……」他解開釦子，將襯衫脫下，「我們開始吧。」  
Zach望了眼手裡的亮紫色包裝袋，吞咽了下。  
看來他和Uncle Chris對談談的定義真的有很大的落差。

「我……我的敏感點是……」Chris紅著臉，小聲說道：「這裡。」他抓起男孩的手，往自己的耳垂摸去。「還有……」他引導男孩的手沿著自己的臉頰一路向下，撫過脖頸、鎖骨，來到胸前的紅點。「這裡。」  
Zach覺得自己的腦袋嗡嗡作響，他驅策自己的手嘗試性地摸了摸男人胸前的柔軟。  
「對……很好，就是那樣。」Chris倒抽一口氣，「最後……還有這裡。」他將男孩的手放至自己的腰側，「我……我很怕癢，你平時記得不要亂捏。」男人紅著臉叮囑，「這……這些就是我的全部。」  
「全部？」Zach不可置信地拔高音量，雙眼直勾勾地望著男人被西褲包裹的突起。  
「我是說……我全部的敏感點。」Chris覺得自己做了一個愚蠢的決定，「我想我告訴你這些可以讓我們下次比較快地…….」他思索措辭，「進入狀態？」  
「我以為我們沒有下次了。」抵在Chris臀部的半勃幾乎是瞬間萎了下去，Chris開始思考帶男孩去泌尿科檢查的可能性。  
「沒有的事！」Chris俯下身與男孩前額相抵，「聽著……我很抱歉。」他親了親男孩下垂的嘴角：「我那天只是想刺刺你而已……Karl 說得對，我忘了你還只是個……男孩。」  
「我已經不是小朋友了。」Zach嘟嘴抗議，「我長大了。」  
「別想了小朋友，」Chris親暱地捏了捏男孩的鼻尖，「駕照上都寫得一清二楚呢。」  
「總而言之，」Chris回歸正題，「你那天……呃不行不是——」  
「——我不是不行！」Zach激動反駁，「我…….我只是——」  
「——只是緊張，我懂。」Chris安撫，「我也曾經緊張過。」想到Chris曾在其他男人身下或身上呻吟的場景，就讓Zach感到妒火中燒。「我的重點是，」他戳了戳男孩氣鼓鼓的臉頰，「我應該要引導你的。」Chris誠懇說道，「我很抱歉，Zach。」  
「不……不不不。」Zach摟住男人的背，「Uncle Chris你不用道歉。」他害羞地低下頭，「該道歉的……是我。」  
「我不該隨便看那些……東西的。」  
「我在你這個年紀也曾看過，」Chris躺到一旁，將男孩摟入懷中，「我那天只是嫉妒了…….」他小聲嘟噥。  
「誰叫你都不給我看！」男孩指控，「你要是肯給我看，我就不會胡思亂想了！」  
「我不是不給你看！」Chris反駁，「我只是……咳，有些障礙需要克服。」  
男孩聽聞，自床上坐了起來。「Uncle Chris，」男孩嚴肅地看著男人，「雖然藥很貴，但我可以去打工，你千萬不要不好意思。」  
「……你覺得我看起來會缺錢嗎？」笑容漸漸自Chris的臉上消失。  
「那……要是你害羞我可以去幫你買，反正舉不起來又不是什麼丟臉的事！」  
「…..滾！你才不舉！！！」

Zach望著身下的男人，深吸了口氣。

「在24小時之內丟臉兩次，我估計要破世界紀錄了。」男孩自言自語。  
「別說喪氣話。」男人笑了，「要是真的失敗了，你還可以有第三次啊。」  
「你！」Zach紅著臉瞪著他的Uncle Chris：「不準笑我！」  
「我沒笑你。」Chris聳肩，「我是在鼓勵你。」他抓過男孩的手放在自己的耳垂下方，「還記得我剛才告訴你的嗎？」男孩點頭。「那……」他眨眨眼：「我們開始吧？」

「對……很好…….」Chris撫著男孩的黑髮，輕喘：「就是這樣…….你做得很好。」  
Zach吻上男人的唇作為對鼓勵的回報，他雙手自男人胸口蜿蜒下移，來到了Chris敏感的腰側。  
「好癢！」Chris扭著身體驚叫了聲，但他的掙扎隨即被男孩用雙腿壓制。  
「Shhhhhh——」Zach用自己的突起磨蹭著Chris的：「Uncle Chris，你要相信我。」  
「我突然不能相信你了。」男人的嗓音因情欲而顫抖：「你…….你他媽……這是開竅了嗎？」  
「什麼？」男孩純潔地歪了歪頭：「我想…….這是因為Uncle Chris你教導有方？」男孩的雙手順著恥骨的弧度，滑入男人仍隱藏在西褲下的敏感：「爽不爽啊？寶貝？」他熟練地搓揉著男人的陰莖，在男人耳邊低語。  
「看電視淨學些壞的！」Chris眼角發紅，自男孩口中吐出的低俗情話使他莫名的感到興奮。  
「我不是看電視。」男孩舔著男人的耳廓，「我是看DVD。」  
「去你的。」Chris有氣無力地罵道：「還給我耍嘴皮子，信不信我把你那堆參考資料丟掉。」  
「隨便你。」在男人的引導下漸漸有了自信的男孩不再畏畏縮縮，他神色自若地笑了：「反正那是Joe的寶貝，不是我的。」  
「現在，」握著男人陰莖的手收緊力度，「想不想要我操你啊？寶貝？」  
Chris看著男孩在陰影下稜角分明的臉，狠狠扇了對方的後腦勺一下：「就你話多！只是對你好一點你就開始拿翹了！」他推開男孩將礙事的布料通通褪去：「快給我進來！」  
為Zach敞開雙腿的Chris使男孩目瞪口呆，他給了Joe送他的保險套一個吻，並決定將這個有著奇怪顏色的保險套當成幸運符供著。

「你…….你個白癡。」Chris抓著男孩的背，斷斷續續說道：「健康教育課沒上過嗎？」  
「有啊。」Zach滿頭大汗：「那估計是我最認真的一門課。」  
「那你應該知道，」Chris頭疼地深吸一口氣：「保險套不是那樣用的！」  
「那不是普通的保險套！」男孩看了被他放在床頭的亮紫色包裝一眼，隨即一個挺入：「那是我的護身符！」  
「那樣並不能保護你！」Chris呻吟，「萬一我有病呢？萬一你染病後就硬不起來了？」  
「那又怎樣？」Zach滿不在乎：「有病一起得，大不了一起去看醫生。」  
「Zach！我不是在開玩笑！」Chris紅著眼看的男孩：「我是認真的，這關係到你的未來、你的人生！」  
「我也是認真的。」男孩停下動作，看著男人：「我愛你。Uncle Chris。」他就著交合的姿勢將男人抱起，深深頂入男人體內，「我愛你。」  
「我也愛你，Zachry Boy。」一聲嘆息，Chris緊緊摟住男孩的背。

他知道，他這一生是擺脫不了這個男孩了。

「別親了。」Chris揉著酸軟的腰，趴在枕頭上斜睨他的小情人：「我看了覺得噁心。」  
「那怎麼可以？」Zach珍而重之地捧著亮紫色包裝袋：「從今天起，他就是我的寶貝了！」  
「你說什麼！？」  
「唔……」男孩縮了縮肩膀：「他……他是小寶貝。」他趴在男人身上撒嬌：「你是大寶貝。」  
「你的小寶貝本來可以阻止你的大寶貝變成這樣。」男人一臉嫌棄，指了指自股間流出的白濁：「你知道清理有多麼不方便嗎？」  
「沒關係。」男孩摟著男人親了又親，「我可以幫你！」想到那些存在於浴室的可能性就讓男孩躍躍欲試。  
「免了！」男人一腳踢開男孩，起身：「在我去買保險套之前，你休想再碰我一次！」  
「我現在就去Joe的房間拿！」  
「不要！」Chirs看著男孩的「小寶貝」抖了抖：「我現在對亮紫色過敏。」

從那天起，Joe發覺Uncle Chris看他的眼神不一樣了。  
希望那只是他的錯覺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事實上這章跟我原先設想的走向有點不同  
> 只能說或許角色有他們自己的想法吧（？？？）  
> 我就是順著感覺寫，希望大家喜歡


	19. Chapter 19

Zach沒想到的是，Chris的保險套一買就是一年。

Chris看了坐在對面一臉哀怨的男孩，滿不在乎地插了一塊切得完美的牛肉放進嘴裡。  
「你再不吃，就要冷掉了。」他好心提醒。  
「Uncle Chris，你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」Zach咬牙切齒問。  
「什麼？」Chris優雅地舉起酒杯，「新年還要好幾個月才會到呢。」  
Zach聽聞，面紅耳赤地掏出皮夾，接著自皮夾中抽出一個方形物體扔到桌上：「一年了。」Zach低聲說道，「一年了。」  
「咳咳咳……」Chris連忙放下酒杯，無視路過的服務生曖昧不明的訕笑，故作鎮定：「你在公眾場合拿這種東西出來幹什麼……快收起來。」  
「我不要。」男孩傾身向前：「你的生日、我的生日、萬聖節、感恩節、聖誕節、新年、一週年紀念、復活節……每次過節，我就問一次，然後你他媽買個保險套買了一年還沒買成？」  
「你小聲一點。」四周的竊竊私語使Chris感到窘迫——早知道就帶Zach去住家附近的快餐店吃飯就好了——他以後還怎麼待客戶來這裡談生意？  
「我不要。」男孩冷笑，「你總要我聽話，可是你從不聽我的話。這是哪門子的男朋友。」  
「只因為男朋友忘記買保險套就生氣，你又是哪門子的男朋友。」Chris不甘示弱。  
「好啊。」Zach坐回原位，將龍蝦插起，「等我們吃完飯就去超市買。」  
「我明天還要開會，然後你要上課。」Chris義正嚴詞，「不適合。」  
「等你挑到黃道吉日，我的蛋蛋都青了。」Zach垂下肩膀，「Uncle Chris，我都十七歲了……你還是不能相信我嗎？」男孩沮喪地看著男人，「就算我技術不好，你也要給我練習的機會啊。」  
「不是那些的問題。」Chris覺得自己的臉快要燒起來了，這簡直是公開行刑：「還有，我們平常該做的還是有做，你的蛋蛋不會壞掉。」  
「我就知道你嫌棄我。」男孩委屈地吸了吸鼻子：「算了，這種事我也不能強迫你……我只是……想要和你……」男孩歎氣，不再說話，埋頭吃起了飯。  
「Zach……」看著男孩失落的模樣，Chris一時語塞：「你……你再等等。」他撫上男孩的手：「今年…….我保證，今年。」他小聲嘟噥：「今年我一定會買的……」

接下來的日子，是Chris戀愛史上最黑暗的時期——他從未看過Zach如此消沈，而且還維持了那麼久，搞得Chris都快以為他是不是得憂鬱症了。  
對此，Karl表現得極度——沒有同理心。  
「所以，你要怎麼跟醫生說？你不買保險套害他生病？」他嘲諷：「你知道嗎？你家小變態現在的症狀我曾經在我鄰居失戀的泰迪犬上看過。要不要我幫你推薦個獸醫？」  
甚至連Joe也忍不住跑來關心——  
「我知道你……經驗很豐富。」Joe面有難色：「可是Zach他還年輕……不太會節制……」  
「你可不可以…….不要太快把他榨乾…..當成是，呃，為你們著想？」  
雖然他又再次搞錯了重點。

令Zach一點也不期待的18歲生日就在一片混亂中到來了。就算再多麼心不甘情不願，他依然接受了Chris的晚餐邀請，畢竟在他心裡仍是對他的Uncle Chris抱有一些期待的。  
然而，整頓晚餐給Zach的感覺，就是他又過了一次17歲生日——一樣的餐廳、一樣的座位，一樣的服務生——甚至連Uncle Chris的餐點也和去年一模一樣。  
見到男人如此不走心的準備，戀愛經驗為零的Zach也大概有個底了。  
絕望的Zach掬了一把清水抹到臉上，他抬頭看向鏡中的自己——消瘦、陰沈、鬱鬱寡歡，就連路人也都看的出來他的悲慘，為何只有伊人依舊不解風情？難道——帶著憤恨的拳頭砸在黑色大理石製成的洗手台上——就是這樣了，Zachary Quinto，就是這樣了，這就是自己這段維持不到兩年的戀情的結局，因為可笑的房事問題而分手。倘若未來被旁人問起，自己又該如何向他人解釋這段因保險套而引起的慘劇？  
然而，Zach並沒有那麼多時間能留在餐廳高檔的男廁裡顧影自憐，若今天真的就是他們感情的終結，只怕他再多待一秒，Uncle Chris就會開著他的豪車揚長而去。  
步出男廁，Zach隨即看到Uncle Chris已在餐廳門前整裝以待——連帳都結好了，看來真的是迫不及待地想要結束這一切呢。  
以他的十八歲生日來為自己失敗的初戀立碑，可見年近不惑的男人有多麼無情了。

「你在客廳等我一下。」  
Zach在沙發上坐下，舉目環視這兩年來幾乎已成為他第二個家的地方，只怕今夜過後，他就再也沒有踏足的機會了；在那頓以保險套做開頭並以保險套做結尾的晚餐之後，Uncle Chris對他的態度就日漸詭異，就連平常只會幸災樂禍的Joe都關心起了自己的情況，可見他倆之間的感情危機有多麼明顯了。  
Zach深吸一口氣，渴望記下這屋子裡的一磚一瓦，還有獨屬于這個空間的、Uncle Chris的味道。

主臥門被開啟，慵懶、低沈的樂音跟著流洩而出，Zach不禁苦笑——Uncle Chris就連分手，也要做的這麼有情調。  
「Zach？」熟悉的叫喚聲自身後響起——這可能是自己的戀人最後一次用這樣的語調呼喚他的名了吧？既是最後一次，讓彼此留下一個最好的印象也不為過，Zach苦笑一聲，故作鎮定地轉過頭回應：「Yes？ Uncle——」  
Zach目瞪口呆，無法相信自己的眼睛——這肯定是老天在跟他開玩笑！  
「……Chris……」  
「Hey……」Chris穿著Zach只會在Joe的DVD裡面看到的黑色薄紗罩衫，底下穿著一條只能算的是布料的黑色蕾絲丁字褲，窘迫地站在房門口，紅著臉說道：  
「Happy Birthday.」  
「Zach.」

——難道這就是傳說中的分手砲？  
這是Zach的第一反應，當然他還沒蠢到會直接把問題提出。他不可置信地自沙發站起，張大著嘴走到男人面前。  
「這這這這這…….」他結巴到，「這是什麼？」  
「你先把嘴閉上，」男孩滑稽的臉使男人緊張的情緒得到舒緩，他笑著為男孩將下巴往上推，「你覺的是什麼？」  
「我不知道。」男孩愣愣地盯著男人：「我看的片還不夠多。」  
「噢。」Chris忍不住翻了個白眼，「我以為這是基本劇情，大家都會看過的。」他向前摟住男孩的腰，親暱說道：「我再給你一點提示：今天是你的生日。」  
「你你你你你你…….」Zach從沒想到自己可以抖得那麼厲害：「你你你是我的生日禮物？」  
見男人默認，男孩不禁脫口而出：「Come on！」  
「這也太沒創意了！」  
「你不是說你沒看過。」男人的臉垮了下來，「不喜歡就算了，我收回來。」  
「別別別！」Zach一把抓住Chris，「所以……那天你才會說——」  
「——才會說再等等？」Chris的臉再次紅了起來，「我想……沒有比這個還要好的成年禮物了…….」他低下頭擺弄裙緣：「事實上我本來就打算等你18歲生日那天再……你懂得。」  
「只是你打亂了一切。」  
「18歲！？」Zach抬高音量，「Uncle Chris，你那叫謀殺！」  
「噢？那我倒還想看看檢察官能怎麼定罪——你給我安個罪名？」  
「就——」Zach看著Chris在罩衫下胸口若隱若現的紅點：「誘…….誘惑男友，給看不給吃，重罪。」  
「那，」Chris雙手環上男孩的頸項，「法官大人打算怎麼處罰我呢？」  
Zach將男人推入房內，臉上露出那他之所以被Karl冠上「小變態」一名的笑容：「用身體來懲罰你。」

再次進入——戴著保險套——睽違一年多的甬道，Zach忍不住嘆息：「噢！我好想你啊，Uncle Chirs。」  
「天天見面沒一天看你像現在一樣開心的。」Chris抱著枕頭趴在床上忍不住抱怨。  
「誰叫你之前對我的態度那麼奇怪。」在身後的Zach憤恨地往前一頂：「連Joe都看出我的不對勁了就你不會可憐我。」  
「我……我在——啊——為今天……做……做準備啊——」Zach的強攻猛進使Chris嬌喘連連：「你——你知道我為了今晚……做……做了多少功課嗎？」  
「哼！不知道！」Zach抽出分身，一把抓住男人纖細的腰將男人翻過身來，隨即又是一個挺入：「你為甚麼都不告訴我？」  
「如果我什麼都告訴你了，還會有驚喜嗎？」Chris捏了捏男孩的臉頰：「都18歲了，智商還那麼感人。」  
「喔？」男人一貫的嘲諷令Zach心緒一沉，他不禁冷笑：「我就讓你看看我的智商有多麼感人。」

事後，Chris對於那一夜的評價就是自己「被豬拱了」，認為這樣的「驚喜」實在是一個非常愚蠢的決定，並表示絕對不會再有下次。  
至於Zach，他先前的那些憂鬱還有憔悴，在那一夜過後全一掃而空——而那些關於分手的幻想？Zach表示那只是一個青春期少年的煩惱，實在沒有多談的必要。

總之，那是Zach有史以來度過最美好的生日。

當然，日後還有更多的「驚喜」，等著他去發掘。

不過那都是後話了。


End file.
